


Walking On Broken Glass

by JosieBlossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebones summary because I don't want to give away the plot, Ex Sex, Exes, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluff for the youngest one, Future AU, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV Multiple, Past Infidelity, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Redemption, Sexual Content, Single Parents, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, there shall be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieBlossom/pseuds/JosieBlossom
Summary: Eight years ago, Josie and Reggie parted ways with plenty of heartbreak and animosity. A series of events conspire to bring them back together. But Fate has a long, hard road ahead with this pair.





	1. Life As He Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> In the interest of full disclosure, I have a few chapters planned out. This was driving me nuts (I rewrote it several times), so I just decided to put it out there. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. (As always, kudos/comments are beloved.)

“To the best damn sports agent to walk the earth,” Reggie said, as he raised his glass.

 

“We’re gonna miss you, Hal,” said Archie, looking up at the sky. As far as Reggie was concerned, Archie had been lucky that one of Hal’s final acts had been snagging a transfer to the Chargers. It was truly a miracle only the old man could have pulled off. Suffice it to say, Archie was just a subpar player. However, they had been best friends for eight years. And he was the media’s golden boy. Reggie sure could use some of that shine. Archie's loyalty and pristine image would (hopefully) balance the lack of skill.

 

The funeral had certainly been...an experience. Well, that was one way of putting it. Apparently, even a longtime surrogate father could hide the fact that he lived in such dysfunction. Not only were his wife, two daughters (one of whom was very pregnant) and son-in-law sitting in the front row of the church but also a non-stop parade of mistresses. Each one younger than the last. An actual fight broke out between two of the women, almost knocking the casket over. _What a way to spend a Thursday._ The whole thing was just a mess. You could cut the tension with a knife, if you wanted to. Hal Cooper, had a lot of people to grieve him but they preferred fighting among themselves. That scene actually made Reggie sadder than the funeral itself. He’d added a few clean and upbeat anecdotes to the lovely service. His natural charisma and charm got a smile out of everyone. Reggie would miss Hal, a lot. The man had been far easier to confide in than his own father, most of the time.

 

The pair sat quietly, while the muted buzzing of the kitchen became their background noise. The door opened and closed but neither man paid it any attention.

 

Reggie loosened his tie and sighed. The Chinese restaurant had stayed open late for Reggie, especially. The staff – and owner – absolutely adored him. He was their favorite player on their favorite team.

 

A waitress came out with their bill and two fortune cookies. As she placed them on the table, Reggie took a good look at her, “Holy shit, Jia? Is that you?” The woman smiled and nodded. “You look so different! How have you been?” He stood up to give her a hug. Jia was a very cool chick. Her father owned the restaurant and he’d first met her, when she was a server there. She’d never taken their hook-up situation too seriously. She never acted like his girlfriend, she was great. Their fling hadn’t lasted long, but they never did with him.

 

“I’m great, Reggie.”

 

“When did you get here?”

 

“About a half hour ago. You and your friend looked distracted, so I just went upstairs and freshened up.”

 

 _Friend?_ He’d forgotten about Andrews. “Jia, this is my newish teammate, Archie Andrews.” They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

 

“What have you been doing? Your father said you moved to Cleveland.”

 

“I'm just visiting for the weekend. I met someone, out there, and we’re engaged,” she said, holding up her ring finger. "You guys are actually in the same business."

 

“Nice rock,” said Reggie.

 

“Congratulations,” said Archie.

 

There was a loud shout from the kitchen. “My father,” she said, as she moved away. “I’ll be back.”

 

“When did you two break up?” Archie asked, as the pair crushed their cookies.

 

Reggie couldn’t help but laugh at his assumption. “There was no break up, Andrews. We banged a handful of times, then we both moved on. No big deal. She used to live in the apartment, upstairs.” He was more than a little annoyed that Archie seemed to be judging him, right now.

 

“ _Fine_. Reg, what does yours say?”

 

Reggie rolled his eyes. They'd only been living in the same state for a few weeks, but this was a familiar routine. The man really put a lot of faith in fortune cookies. It was weird. “Tell me yours, first.”

 

“ _You will be successful in love_.” Andrews fist pumped the air. “I’m telling you, that girl who interviewed me, she could be the one.”

 

“What was her name, again?”

 

“Valerie.”

 

Reggie narrowed his eyes, in thought. That name triggered a memory.

 

“She was a last minute replacement because her friend got sick _that morning_. We’ve been texting, a lot. I can’t remember the last time I had so much chemistry with someone.”

 

Reggie chose not to remind him about the twenty something other times he’d heard this. They were opposites in this way. Archie Andrews, had never dated a woman that he didn’t fall desperately in love with.

 

“I once knew a Valerie, she had gorgeous green eyes.” Reggie watched Archie freeze, completely.

 

“Was her name, Valerie Brown?”

 

“Maybe,” he shrugged, enjoying watching Archie squirm. “LA’s a small town.” _That’ll teach him to be get sanctimonious on me_ , he thought. The natural assumption was that Reggie had slept with her. He’d let Archie marinate in that possibility for a few moments. Reggie remembered the woman well. Yes, her name was indeed, Valerie Brown. If they ever met, again, he was sure things would be awkward. “Don’t sweat it, Bro,” he took another pause, “we were _never_ intimate,” said Reggie, putting Andrews out of his misery. Never let it be said that Reggie Mantle was not merciful.

 

“You swear?”

 

Reggie raised his left hand, while placing his right one over his heart. “Her best friend was the love of my life. We dated for three years, during college.”

 

“Three years? She must have been special. You’ve never been in a relationship longer than six months, in all the time I’ve known you.”

 

“I was different back then.” This was essentially true. However, the end of that relationship was basically his player origin story.

 

Archie looked a little tense, so Reggie patted him on the back. “Relax, dude. Look, I’ll tell you my fortune.” Archie’s face brightened at his words. “ _You will be reunited with a lost love_ ,” Reggie chuckled. _As if_. On a total side note, Reggie was _relieved_ that her most important social media was set to private. First reason was simply a time issue. There’s no way he would have the self control to refuse over-analyzing every pixel of her pictures. Second, seeing her with other guys would destroy him...emotionally. Reggie was very sensitive, when it came to _her_.

 

“Wow, these are _super_ accurate,” said Archie, looking towards the kitchen.

 

“You deaf, Andrews? I already told you, there’s no love involved with Jia. No, the only person...” _Wait a minute_. _Why was he explaining himself to Archibald Andrews, of all people?_ “Stop trying to convince me. All you need to know is that this,” he held up the tiny piece of paper, “is not happening. Trust me, on that, Bro.” Even with all of Reggie's years of fucking around, no other woman had managed to steal his heart, like Josephine McCoy. Not even close. She was _the one_ and he'd hurt her heart, _badly_. She'd never go near him, again. Probably cross the street to avoid him, if given the opportunity. Reginald Mantle wasn't one for regrets and yet, the way things ended was the only thing he'd ever take back. It was rough. Falling-down-a-sandpaper-staircase _rough_.

 

“Okay, _Mr Sensitivity_.”

 

“You know what? Just for that, Andrews, I'm not paying my half.”

 

“Whatever, Mantle. I need to get some sleep,” said Archie, throwing a couple of twenty dollar bills onto the silver tray.

 

Jia reappeared and whispered something into Reggie’s ear. He couldn’t help but smirk. She then walked past him, to the back of the dining room.

 

Archie got up, eyeing their exchange, “You ready to go?”

 

“Nah. I’ll see you at practice,” he said, watching Jia walk away.

 

“Reggie, there is no practice. We’re doing the fitness thing at that school, tomorrow. I thought you needed a ride?”

 

“I’m about to get one,” he smiled. Reggie had completely forgot about that government partnership deal. In that case, there wasn't a moment to lose. Reggie stood up, removing his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket.

 

“Dude, she’s _engaged._ Know when to say _no_.”

 

“See you, tomorrow, Jiminy Cricket.” Reggie followed Jia's path, went through the same door and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

The event in question, was some new government program, centered around preventing childhood obesity. The league had volunteered their players services to help. It was good publicity for everyone involved. (His inconvenience was ignored, but whatever.) Reggie had only just buried his beloved agent, yesterday. And he was exhausted. He’d spent more energy than he’d planned, last night. Then he had to call a taxi to take him home, the second they finished. As if that wasn’t enough, he had to endure an inquisition from the fanboy driver. He’d even taken a picture with the guy. Maybe Reggie was getting old. He was barely thirty, but that would be easier to admit to than the fact that maybe his best friend was right. Sleeping with Jia might bring a wave of karma that could drown him. Needless to say, Reggie wasn’t exactly in the mood to entertain a bunch of brats. He looked over at Archie, talking to a group of kids (he definitely had their attention). There was a severe scowl on his coach's face, aimed directly at him. So he put on a facade, straightened his posture and made an effort to look semi-approachable, at least.

 

The impact of a stray ball hitting his chest, almost threw the gum out of his mouth. He was impressed. “Nice throwing arm,” he said, moving towards the culprit. She was wearing a pink shirt with black leggings, complete with a floral print. If he’d behaved himself—all those years ago—he could've easily had a child, who looked like her. “Hey, kid, catch!” Reggie threw the ball back. The girl caught it with a smile, and a giggle. She was beyond adorable. “What’s your name?” he asked, with a small smile.

 

She ran a hand over her braid. “Ruby. I was named after Ruby Dee, the actress.”

 

Reggie had no idea who that was. “Cool. Who taught you how to throw like that?”

 

“My uncles and grandpa. My mom hates football. You’re my favorite player, ever.”

 

“For real?” The little girl nodded, eagerly. He was actually so surprised that he thought she was being sarcastic. Reggie removed his aviator glasses. There was no hint of a joke, only cuteness and sincerity. “Then it’s only fair, if I pose with my number one fan.” He crouched down, next to Ruby, she put a hand on his shoulder and rested her head against his. That was really sweet and it made Reggie feel warm inside. His coach was giving him the thumbs up. Reggie briefly debated, if he should reconsider becoming a family man. Just as quickly, he remembered he had no business being anyone’s father.

 

A photographer took a couple of snaps of them. A few copies were handed to Ruby and she almost lost her mind. The players laughed, the teachers laughed – everybody in the vicinity laughed. The girl’s enthusiasm had powered Reggie through the whole event. He’d have to send her something.

 

* * *

 

The second Ruby got home, she put the pictures in her lock box. Her mother got it for her to keep nice secrets _only_. Her mom hated the Chargers, especially. She said they were too violent (which didn’t even make any sense!). Ruby never got to watch any of the games she actually wanted to see. Okay, that was technically untrue. But she always had to go to her best friend’s house to see them. Her idol was Reggie Mantle, star quarterback. He was the best player she’d ever seen! This was definitely a nice secret, though. Probably the nicest she’d ever have. So, Ruby didn't feel bad about not telling her mom.

This whole day gave Ruby quite a few emotions. Some she understood fully (joy, excitement) and others she didn’t (longing). Oh, how she wished she could play football with her own father, one day. Ruby didn’t think that would ever happen. She didn’t even know who he was.

 


	2. The Friday From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal, Friday night quickly spirals out of control for, Josie McCoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, gang! Sorry to leave you hanging, after the first chapter. I have not forgotten about this story, or lost inspiration. However, real life has me unexpectedly BUSY, right now. It might take a while for me to get settled. Updates will just be a little more sporadic than I'd like them. Stick with me.

Friday nights at the McCoy-Keller household were always buzzing with activity. There was great food and equally great company. It was the weekly coming together of Josie McCoy’s inner circle. All the regulars: Valerie, Joaquin, Cheryl (and even newcomer, Midge) had made it. The warm and vibrant atmosphere in the home was a mere reflection of the people that lived there. Step-siblings, Josie and Kevin, had certainly come a long way. When she became pregnant, fresh out of college, Kevin had been her biggest supporter (by far). Josie had been an established songwriter since her late teens. Kevin originally had steady work as a production assistant, on various film sets. It made sense for them to move in together and pool their resources. Someone was always around to watch the baby. For four years, the pair had shared a two bedroom apartment. They'd both worked ridiculously hard and managed to upgrade to where they currently resided. Right now, living apart didn't seem feasible. Uncle Kevin had been around for every important moment of Ruby's life. While Josie wouldn't go quite as far, to say she could've never been a single parent without him, she definitely wouldn't have been anywhere near as successful.

 

On her way to the kitchen, Josie spotted a glimpse of a helmet and shoulder pads on the living room television. She turned and entered the living room and narrowly avoided catching view of her least favorite person, in the world. Okay, so she saw him. He looked damn good and she was pretty mad about it. Josie and Kevin had no problem with friends – old and new – being comfortable in their house. However, there was one rule that needed to be observed by everyone in communal areas of the home. Josie snatched the remote from Midge's hand and, after some more gawking, eventually changed the channel.

 

"Josie, what are you doing?" asked Midge, eyes widening in disbelief.

 

"I know you're new here, Midge, but _no football_. _Ever_."

 

"You do know this is my job, as a sport's reporter."

 

"I have nothing against ESPN, just _no football_."

 

"Okay, okay," said the brunette, hands held up in surrender.

 

"Good." Josie had a massive smile on her face. "Dinner will be ready in five."

 

* * *

 

As Josie wiped some dirt from Ruby’s cheek, Valerie brought out the mac and cheese, she’d made earlier.

 

“Do you know what’s up with her?” asked Val, nodding towards Cheryl.

 

Josie looked over at Cheryl, already seated. She was on her third glass of wine and still typing away on her tablet. There was no way Josie was going to let her drive home, tonight. “Does anyone ever know what Cheryl Blossom is thinking?” They’d been good friends for three years, now. There was never a dull moment with the redhead around. She also made one hell of a shopping partner. Josie respected and admired the woman, who had taken a failing publication and turned it into one of the most visited news websites in the world. Cheryl had done such a good job, that her father abandoned his initial plans of handing the newspaper over to Jason. Valerie introduced them, when Cheryl was looking for a music critic. The job was—quite frankly—easy and still left her plenty of time to write songs. So she’d accepted Cheryl’s offer. Josie had been a smash hit with the readers. Her knowledgeable but honest critique was appreciated by everyone.

 

Everyone took a seat, at the long table. Dishes were passed around. There was light chatter, which was normal.

 

"I met someone," said Valerie.

 

This was totally normal for this group. Updates on dating, career and...just about anything were discussed on Friday nights. It was an open and loving atmosphere.

 

Josie smiled, immediately leaving her seat to embrace her friend. "Oh my god, Val, that's great! When did this happen?"

 

"A few weeks ago."

 

Josie narrowed her eyes, "Weeks? You've been holding out on me, Valerie Brown?" There was definitely something strange going on. Valerie usually never even left an hour between meeting someone and telling Josie. "So, who is this mystery man?"

 

Valerie laughed, again. It wasn't her natural laugh, it was a distinctly nervous one. Josie tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Valerie was actually hesitating, right now. They were both straight shooters, that's part of why they got along so well. Josie's mind raced with possibilities, as to why her best friend was being so weird, right now.

 

"Is everything okay, Val?"

 

"Yeah. His name is...Archie."

 

"...Okay. The name's not great, but I've heard worse."

 

"Is that who I think it is?” asked Midge.

 

“Archie Andrews.”

 

Josie largely ignored Midge’s comment, as she was so deep in thought. That name sounded _so_ _familiar_... Josie's moment of enlightenment came in the form of dropping the salad bowl. "As in the football player?!"

 

Valerie nodded.

 

“Oh my god!” screamed Ruby. She was sitting opposite Josie. It was truly bittersweet for Josie to see such joy on her daughter’s face. “That’s so cool, Auntie Val,” she said, between mouthfuls of peas and macaroni.

 

"Oh…" said Josie. This felt like the type of thing she should have been told in private. Maybe she was wrong about that, though.

 

The last thing Josie paid attention to, before zoning out, was Joaquin covering his open mouth with his hand. She felt a brush of fabric, against her ankle. Kevin was already cleaning up the salad, at her feet. She hadn’t even see him get up from his seat. Josie was processing things slower than usual, right now. While Josie avoided any and all football related things, like the plague, even she knew about Archie Andrew's friendship with her ex-boyfriend.

 

"Everything will be fine, Josie.” Kevin rested a hand on her knee.

 

“When we met,” Valerie continued, “I was filling in for, Midge. He was playing in a completely different state, which is why I didn’t tell you before. I didn’t think it would be an issue. We were just talking. But then he moved here and it became something else.”

 

Josie looked around and grabbed Cheryl’s glass of wine. She swallowed the contents in seconds. The slight burning in her throat reminded her that this was not a worst case scenario daydream. This shit was real. She didn’t know what to do with herself.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Cheryl.

 

Josie nodded, silently, in response. Cheryl was one of the people present, along with Midge, who didn’t know about Ruby’s paternity. That had been deliberate, on account that Cheryl and Reggie were acquaintances. The redhead regularly ran into him at industry parties. It's not that Josie didn’t trust her, it was just all too close for comfort. She needed to try and keep a healthy distance from him, wherever she could. Josie needed to think about something else. _Now_. “What have you been working on, tonight?” Josie knew her friend could talk about work, all day.

 

“I'm anxious about this calender. The first one was such an overwhelming success. So the second one has to be even bigger and better. At least nobody can deny my philanthropy, after how much it raised for charity."

 

Josie rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder, who had stopped picking at her food. “Who do you have signed up, so far?”

 

“Now that we have a connection through Valerie, Mr Andrews will be receiving a call at the crack of dawn. However, Reggie Mantle is confirmed. You’ll be proud to know, I didn’t beg. I maintained my dignity. Can you imagine how many copies we’ll sell this year? Every woman and man alive will pay to see him almost naked. That actor, Moose Mason, is confirmed. All the others are a secret. I promise, you will not be disappointed.”

 

"When does the shoot begin?"

 

"Next Monday in Palm Springs. So excited!"

 

 _Oh god_. Josie thought she was going to throw up. She’d heard nothing from Reggie—minus the countless hours looking at his Instagram—for over eight years. Now, she suddenly couldn’t escape hearing about him. It was just one thing after another, today. She’d have to buy some sage and cleanse this house, herself and her possessions.

 

"Don't forget that listening party we were invited to."

 

"I won't." Josie usually went to those things by herself. She'd be grateful for the company, this time. Although what Cheryl knew about music could be written on a grain of rice. But the artist really seemed to want her friend there.

 

"Everyone loved your review of her last album."

 

"I was biased, considering I wrote one of the songs," smiled Josie.

 

Cheryl’s phone vibrated on the table. Josie watched her pick it up and squint at it, distastefully. “Jason’s outside.”

 

“What?” Josie asked, removing her head from Cheryl’s shoulder. _Why the hell was he even here?_ Josie never thought she’d see him, again.

 

“He’s outside, in his car, waiting for you,” she shrugged. “I imagine he wants you all to himself.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes and poured herself another glass of wine. “Everyone, please, continue without me,” she said, rising from her seat. It wasn’t exactly the distraction she wanted, but this was no time to be picky. Even if she felt some kind of way about him demanding her presence, through someone else. “I’ll be back, soon, Ru.”

 

“Okay, mommy.”

 

Josie gave her a kiss on the forehead, before putting her jacket on and stepping outside. Jason was easy to spot. He was the only person she’d ever known to own a lime green car, let alone a lime green BMW. It was vile. Josie got into the passenger side without looking at him. “Hey.”

 

“Hi, Josie,” he said, leaning forward for a kiss.

 

She dodged him and placed her lips on his cheek. “How are you?”

 

“I...miss you.”

 

She sighed. She missed him, too. Probably not with the same intensity that he did her.

 

“How’s Ruby?”

 

Josie cleared her throat. “She’s doing great.” She decided to leave out the fact that Ruby did not miss him, at all. In fact, she seemed even happier in his absence.

 

He reached for her left hand and examined it. “Your finger looks naked without it.”

 

Josie shifted in her seat, still facing forward. She took back her hand and placed it between her thighs. “Well, it was naked before I met you. So...” The tension was almost unbearable. Josie was angry at him, but not as much as she should be. In a way, she was glad that what happened, happened.

 

Jason took a deep breath. “I realize now, that I pushed you too hard.”

 

“Pushed too hard about what, exactly?” Josie wanted him to be specific. She didn’t want any half-assed apology. That would be plain rude and a waste of both their time.

 

“I’m sorry for pushing you into the wedding planning. I should have let you go at your own pace.”

 

“Okay,” she said, looking at her hands.

 

“And I’m sorry for being relentless about wanting to adopt, Ruby. It’s not that I wasn’t respecting your wishes. She’s just the most perfect child I've ever met. Both Cheryl and I adore Ruby, beyond words. I really wanted for both of you to be Blossoms.”

 

Over Josie’s dead body. Literally, not even then. If anything happened to her, the only person who’d be doing any adopting was Kevin. End of story. That argument had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. Josie’s love for Jason had never been overwhelming to start with, but he had been a nice guy. And there was nobody else on the horizon. (Josie had been on plenty of dates, but she didn't open herself up to relationships much.) So Josie had almost talked herself into the relationship. Then she’d talked herself into the engagement, which could easily be broken. She had no intention of marrying him, but she had thought about it. On paper, Jason was the perfect man. He was tall, sensible, cute, sensible, a total gentleman ( _and did she mention_ _sensible_?). He could be overbearing, at times. The only benefit of being married to Jason: he’d never be able to break her heart the way Reggie did. Josie didn’t love him anywhere near enough for that. However, Ruby was her priority, always and forever. Josie realized she didn’t want her and Jason to be her daughter’s example of an ideal relationship. She wanted Ruby to find someone that put fiery passion into her blood (the way Reggie Mantle had done for her).

 

Things were now awkward enough for her to forget about her ex. Well, for a little while, anyway.

 

“Do you think we could try again?”

 

Josie wasn't sure. Her first instinct had been to refuse but _something_ held her back _._ Instead she said, “I’ll think about it. I’m not making any promises, Jason.” As far as Josie was concerned, she was still single. She moved to get out of the car but he put his hand on her arm. “Yes?”

 

"I love you, Josie." He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a Parisian snow globe. It was for Ruby. Jason was frequently away on business, handling the rest of his father’s business empire. She couldn’t remember exactly how this so-called tradition had started but Ruby wasn’t feeling it. The first one had made her face light up. After the third one, she was over it. Ruby McCoy was truly her mother’s child because she wasn’t good at pretending to be happy about something, when she wasn’t.

 

Josie's face softened and she sighed. “Goodbye, Jason.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was over, dessert had been served and the table was cleared. Before the adults moved onto stronger alcohol—and updates regarding Jason—she had to put Ruby to bed. “Time for your beauty sleep, young lady.”

 

Ruby hopped out of her seat and kissed all her aunts and uncles, goodnight. There was even an extended nose rub with Cheryl. They were so cute. She seemed a little apprehensive but Josie put it down to her being sleepy. Josie hit the lights as they entered the lavender bedroom. Ruby watched Josie add the snow globe to her collection. When Josie turned around, they both laughed.

 

"I hate them, so much, mommy. I can't do anything with them, except watch. What's so great about snow? Why can't we have sun globes instead?"

 

"They sure do make your room look pretty." Josie didn't know how to answer her daughter's questions. Ruby was right, but Josie suspected the adamant rejection had more to do with the source of the snow globes (rather than the actual objects themselves). Josie picked out a fresh, new set of pajamas and helped her put them on. This was her favorite part of the day, tucking her daughter safely into bed. Josie raised the sheets to Ruby's chest. She kissed her baby's cheeks, multiple times, which thoroughly amused Ruby. This was Josie's normal, the one thing she could depend on. There would surely be no surprises, here.

 

“Remember when I broke my arm and you said I could have anything I wanted, but I couldn't think of anything?"

 

Josie wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. "...Yes, sweetheart."

 

"I really want to meet my dad. Please, mommy. I'll never ask for anything, ever again. I swear.”

 

_Fuck._

 


	3. (Flashback) Meet Me Halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wind back the clock to almost nine years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for those who need it. There will be mentions of abortion (nothing graphic) in this chapter.
> 
> Just keep in mind, when reading this part: not everything is as it seems. Anyway, this chapter was really holding me up. So I decided to just write it (as bad as it may be). I might pepper these McMantle flashbacks (most will be more upbeat than this one) throughout the story.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Kevin, complete with worried expression.

 

To be fair, this was probably a bad idea. Josie was about to jump—head first—into a stressful situation, while six months pregnant. Still, she nodded. “It’s the right thing to do.” Their correspondence had been pretty negative, up until this point. There was a part of her, however small, that was thrilled at the prospect of seeing Reggie, again. He seemed to have gained a serious attitude over the past couple of months. He claimed to be ‘ _too busy_ ’ to talk to her over the phone. All of their exchanges had been via email or text and they got heated. Reggie kept insisting that he wasn’t ready to be a father and that she should seriously consider an abortion. It had taken almost three months, to get him to meet her in person. Josie was slowly starting to accept that she may have to do this on her own. If Josie didn’t have Kevin, she’d be even more terrified.

 

“You told him about the baby. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve done your duty. The rest should be up to him.”

 

Josie squeezed his hand. Kevin was very angry, on her behalf, and she appreciated it. “Thanks for sticking by me, Kevin. I know it hasn’t been easy.”

 

“Are you kidding me? That’s what big brothers are for.”

 

“Calm down, you’re only older by two months,” she smiled.

 

“Older is older. Whether it’s by two minutes, two months, or two years.” He looked very pleased with himself. “Promise to be careful,” he said, placing a hand on her stomach.

 

“Promise,” she smiled.

 

“And watch your stress levels.”

 

Josie placed her hand over his, moving it slightly. She gently exhaled. Her little girl sure loved kicking. “Can you feel that?”

 

Kevin suddenly sat up, super straight, and smiled broadly. It wasn’t his first time experience this, but he seemed no less excited. He waved his hand in lieu of talking. “I’m fine. Totally not emotional, or anything.”

 

Josie looked down at her own belly. Motherhood was something Josie never predicted experiencing so early in life. Now, a baby girl was growing inside her, she wouldn't have it any other way. Just when she thought she had everything figured out, life threw her this major curve ball. She prayed it would be the last one for a while. Her morning sickness had only ceased a few days ago. She was glad that particular activity was no longer part of her daily routine. It meant she could confront Reggie, without showing vulnerability.

 

Kevin looked at his watch, “It’s almost six. You still don’t want me to come with you?”

 

While thinking about it, Josie’s breath hitched in her throat. Butterflies weren’t usually her thing, but being pregnant made her feel emotionally, and physically, vulnerable. How the tables had turned. _It’s only Reggie_ , she thought to herself. She'd had him eating out of her hand, at one point. “I think I’ll be okay, brother,” said Josie, turning to exit the car.

 

“If you need me, just call. I’ll be there in a minute,” he said, taking out his phone.

 

* * *

 

Josie smiled in response and took the elevator up to the mall. By the time she was on the right level, ten minutes had already passed. It took Josie longer to navigate things, now that she was essentially transporting a basketball beneath her clothing. When she reached the Starbucks, she ordered some tea and took a seat. Those butterflies were rising through her chest cavity, again. Josie knew that all Reggie had to do was see her, and he’d change his mind. Easy. She could put the past (including their breakup) behind her, for the sake of the baby, and they could move on. They might even get back together. She was willing to make things work, if he was. Pregnancy had really put things into perspective.

 

She was halfway through her tea, when a white, middle-aged man approached her. He stood for a few seconds, staring. Josie slipped a hand in her pocket—feeling around for her phone—fully prepared to call Kevin. “Can I help you?”

 

“You’re Josie. I recognize you from the pictures. At least I know he’s got good taste.”

 

Josie narrowed her eyes. “Excuse me?”

 

The man laughed and shook his head. He looked like somebody's father. “I’m Hal, Hal Cooper. I represent Reginald Mantle,” he said, extending his hand.

 

Josie was so confused. She just looked at the stranger’s outstretched hand. “Where the hell is Reggie?”

 

“He’s a very busy man, Josephine. Reggie's currently in training camp. He regrets that he couldn’t be here but he sends his regards. Reggie requested that I speak on his behalf.” He was staring at her bump, which was rude.

 

She pulled the unbuttoned jacket tightly across her body and rose from her seat. “If Reggie isn’t man enough to face his responsibilities, then I don’t see why—”

 

“Sit down, Josephine.”

 

Josie looked around. Nobody had heard him, or they were pretending they hadn’t. It went against every fiber of her being, but she sat. (That good old, pregnancy induced emotional vulnerability was hitting her with a vengeance.) There was no need to call, Kevin. Not _yet_ , anyway. Pointedly looking at her watch, she sighed. "You have five minutes."

 

“Reggie asked me to help you make the best decision, for both of you. You’re fresh out of college with unlimited potential. What are you doing with a baby?”

 

“Mr Cooper, is it? I don't know you. This is none of your business and I don’t feel comfortable discussing it with you.”

 

"Well, sweetheart, I'm the closest you'll ever get to talking to Reggie. You're a part of his past and he's focusing on his future."

 

 _Sweetheart?_ _Who the hell did this guy think he was?_ "Don't ever call me that, sir. It's not that I don't like it, but I definitely don't like it coming from you."

 

"Understood." He nodded and gave her a smile that made her even more uncomfortable. Hal Cooper gave Josie the creeps. "You have an array of options."

 

"You mean abortion," said Josie, bluntly.

 

"Preferably...but there's nothing wrong with adoption, either. I’m sure it won't take much effort to get that sweet little body of yours back into shape."

 

Josie rolled her eyes. She'd been through this enough times with Reggie. During every correspondence they had, he mentioned the two a-words in abundance. Josie had already made up her mind. Quite frankly, she was sick and tired of people trying to change it. "I've known Reggie a while. During our relationship, he displayed many negative qualities. However, I don't ever remember him being such a coward. He should be right here to tell me all this, himself."

 

"Josie, he is on the verge of super stardom. That means he's a pretty busy man. He's undergoing some serious training to ensure he makes the cut for a certain team, which he will. With my help, Reggie Mantle is going to be the biggest player the NFL has ever seen. We—I mean, _he_ —cannot allow you to ruin this for him. A baby does not fit in with the plans he has, Josie. He's not sure how to make you see reason. I convinced him to let me try. In the seven months I've known that kid, he's become like a son to me."

 

Josie felt a lump form in her throat, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was hurt. Josie had been a damn good girlfriend to Reginald Mantle. Knowing he didn't want this child was one thing. Actually having it confirmed, stung her. When they were together, she'd loved, cherished and supported him. Now it was his turn to step up and he was just going to walk away. She felt like a fool. Maybe the guy she thought she knew had been lying to her, all that time, just to get in her pants. It was a lot to process and pregnancy brain wasn't exactly helping with that fact. Cooper's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What?"

 

“How much?” he asked, producing a checkbook and pen.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“As a last resort. How much to make this thing go away? Give me a number.”

 

Josie was heated, now. Adrenaline started coursing through her body. “My baby is not a _thing_. She was made during a loving relationship. Believe it or not, your golden boy willingly had sex with me. I don’t want, or need, any of Reggie’s money. I’ve been professionally writing songs, since I was sixteen. Every year we were together, I made more money than he did. Accusing me of being a gold digger isn't going to fly. The only thing I wanted from Reginald was for him to be involved in our child's life. I can't force him to do it, but don't worry. I won't ever contact him, again." She got up, it was time for her to leave.

 

"You're making the right choice, Josephine," he said, as she walked away.

 

She turned around, head held high. "I'm sure you'll make Reggie incredibly successful. Judging from both the intensity of this conversation and the broken capillaries around your nose, you need it as badly as he does." Hopefully, Josie would never have to see that prick again.

 

* * *

 

Josie started to hyperventilate. What the fuck had just happened? She wanted to call Kevin but her fingers weren't working properly. She walked, slowly, toward the elevators. Her hand held the railing with a death grip. That meeting didn't go according to plan. Not even a little bit. Josie was freaking out. She needed Kevin, right now. She looked around the parking lot and breathing just became harder. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and couldn't do anything about it.

 

"Jo, is everything okay?" It was Kevin, thank god.

 

She bent over at the waist, placing her hands on her knees. All she could do was shake her head.

 

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

 

Josie shook her head.

 

"Okay, let me help you back to the car." Kevin put her in the passenger seat and got into the vehicle. He rolled the window down for her.

 

Feeling the fresh air on her face, while stationary, was a huge help. She leaned back against the headrest and let the tension drain from her body. She knew he was just waiting until she was ready. Kevin was good like that. The pair just sat in silence, looking straight ahead.

 

"I wish I could tell you how it went."

 

"Was really it that bad?"

 

She nodded and placed a hand over her throat, in an attempt to remove the lump she could still feel there. Her effort was in vain. "He didn't even show up."

 

"Seriously?" He turned to her.

 

She was starting to cry again. "Sent his manager, or whoever he was."

 

"Unbelievable."

 

"He tried to convince me to...not have her."

 

"I hate that you just went through that on your own. Why didn't you call me?"

 

"I couldn't. I was so scared. I didn't show it but I felt it, so much." Josie wiped away her tears.

 

Kevin leaned forward and hugged her. Josie relaxed in his embrace. It was the safest she'd felt all day.

 

"I'm so sorry, Jo. You didn't deserve this. At least you know where you stand, now. Silver linings.”

 

The floodgates opened and Josie started sobbing, violently, into her step-brother's shirt. She couldn't hold back, anymore. After a few more minutes, she suddenly wiped away her tears. In about three months, a baby girl who would depend on her was due. Josie had to be strong for her.

 

Kevin reached into the backseat and shook a box. Josie looked down at it and laughed. Krispy Kreme Doughnuts. His favorite. "Come on, they're a cure-all."

 

"I guess your 'no junk' new year's resolution is dead."

 

"It was dead before I even made it." 

 

Josie knew Kevin ate well and looked after himself, the majority of the time. He had an epic sweet tooth for as long as Josie had known him. Whenever he indulged, he just spent a little extra time in the gym. She took the strawberry iced, her favorite. "Thanks."

 

"I expected better from Reggie. You don't even need to worry about it. Uncle Kevin and Grandpa Tom, are going to step up. We will be the knights to her princess."

 

Kevin's words almost brought her to the brink of tears, again. In a good way, though. Her daughter's father might not be a part of her life but she'd have several father figures. All was not lost.

 

"I love you, Kevin." Josie wasn't sure, if she said that enough.

 

"I love you, too, sis. We've got this. You want some of my tea?" he asked, holding up the paper cup.

 

Josie nodded and took a sip. She had a feeling that things would work themselves out.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Josie still received a check for ten thousand dollars, signed by Reggie. She recognized it for what it was: hush money. At this point, Josie was past the hurt and well into the realm of acceptance. All the money in the world would not separate her from her child. So she folded it, put it in a drawer and forgot about it.

 

Josie had a child to raise.

 


	4. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has to decide whether, or not, to honor her daughter’s request. But she can’t do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support! I appreciate it all.
> 
> I will clean up the typos, later. (I know there's a lot but I rushed this out for y'all.)

Josie didn't like thinking about the last time she wanted Reginald Mantle to be a part of their child's life. She fully understood Ruby's curiosity about the identity of her father. However, the situation was complicated. Josie wasn't even sure how much Reggie knew. Did Reggie assume she didn't keep the baby? Did Cooper tell him she hadn't? Was Reggie even aware that he had a child living in the same state? There were a whole bunch of questions that she didn't have any answers to. Possibly approaching Reggie was also something she'd never planned on. For the sake of her daughter, she was going to keep an open mind.

 

She thought about the situation, as soon as she woke up. She thought about it as she brushed her teeth. She thought about it as she made breakfast and got dressed. She thought about it until she glanced at her watch. All things Reggie, would have to wait until after her morning meeting. A producer that she worked with, a lot, was interested in another potential collaboration.

 

Josie walked down the hall and opened Ruby's door. She had clearly only just awoken and ran towards her mother. Josie hitched up her skirt, which allowed her to kneel next to Ruby. "Sweetie, mommy has an early meeting. Uncle Kevin will take you to school, today, okay?"

 

Ruby nodded, silently.

 

"Promise to be a good girl for him?"

 

She nodded, again, and Josie kissed her on the forehead. "Mommy will pick you up from ballet."

 

"Will you bring me something?"

 

Josie smiled. Her daughter was ever the opportunist, not something she got from herself. That was a hundred percent Reggie. "Of course. Give mommy another kiss." Josie wanted to show her something, but she was afraid it would only get her hopes up.

 

Ruby gave Josie a quick peck on the lips. After, Josie told Ruby she loved her and went downstairs. Kevin was making coffee. Josie gave him a quick hug, before taking some water from the fridge.

 

"How's your screenplay going?"

 

"Perfectly."

 

"Good. Don't forget, we're having lunch with Val!"

 

"I remember! Have a good morning!" he said, as she walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

According to Ruby McCoy, today was a good day. Scratch that, it was an awesome day. Her mom hadn't said anything to her, but she could tell her mom was thinking about it. She could feel it in her heart. Ruby might meet her dad! The very possibility made her excited. She had so many questions for him. Ruby hoped he was strong enough to play football with her. And she was sure he'd be impressed with how nicely she danced. She'd caught her Uncle Kevin eating a pop tart and he actually gave her a bite! Her mom rarely let her eat those. She called them junk. Ruby was still holding her uncle's hand, as they walked up to the school.

 

"Hello, Ruby." The greeting came from her teacher, Ms Harrison. "Oh, Mr Keller, we have a package for your niece."

 

Her uncle looked at her, Ruby just shrugged in response. They followed her teacher into the office. The box had the NFL logo printed on it. Ruby bit her lip. Her uncle cut open the seal and took out two pieces of merchandise. He looked at the signature on a cap and cleared his throat. He seemed to change in color, slightly.

 

"Did you enter a contest, Ru?" asked Uncle Kevin.

 

Mrs Harrison laughed. "The NFL did a visit, last week. Didn't you tell your parents? She was a total star. She charmed all the players. Especially, Reggie Mantle. Would you like a glass of water, Mr Keller?"

 

He nodded and Ms Harrison left the room. When she returned, Ruby's uncle almost swallowed the water in one gulp. Ruby was very impressed by this. Uncle Kevin picked up the box and Ruby followed. She said nothing. She wasn't going to incriminate herself.

 

He kneeled next to her. "I will look after these for you. Whenever you want to see them, just come to my room. Okay?"

 

Ruby jumped up and down on the spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Uncle K. You're the best." Yep, she was right. It was a good, awesome and even lucky day for her.

 

Her uncle kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good day, honey." He turned back and said, "Maybe we don't mention the sugar we had at breakfast to, Uncle Joaquin."

 

She nodded and skipped off to her class. Ruby felt like she could walk on air.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sorry, I'm late," said Josie, as she approached the table.

 

"No, you're not."

 

"Shut up, Val." Josie couldn't stop the smile on her face.

 

"How did the meeting go?" asked Kevin, as she took a seat. He'd already ordered for her.

 

"Really good. Something about Andre gets my creative juices flowing."

 

"And your regular juices."

 

"Am I missing something?" asked Kevin, looking between the pair.

 

Josie glared at her best friend. "No! He's not my type, at all. _Anyway_ , I asked you both here because I need some advice. It's about Ruby, since you're both her godparents, I decided to start with you." Josie took a deep breath. "She asked to meet...her father."

 

Valerie froze, but Kevin seemed surprisingly calm.

 

"What do you guys think?" She maintained a neutral expression. There were no wrong answers to her question.

 

"I don't know, if I even get a vote, but I vote no. Kevin is a very positive male role model in her life. _He_ would not be," said Valerie.

 

"That's interesting considering you're dating his best friend."

 

Valerie looked away. She seemed to have forgotten that little fact. Josie watched Kevin as he pushed the food around his plate. She was surprised his adamant rejection of the idea wasn't already echoing throughout the restaurant.

 

"I think," he started, "that you should consider it."

 

Josie frowned. She was sure he'd be in her corner. "Is there a particular reason for that?"

 

He leaned back in his chair. Josie knew when Kevin was hiding something. Always did, ever since they were prepubescent kids. "In my opinion, which you don't have to accept, find out if he's interested in a relationship with Ruby. If he isn't, we'll figure out how to break it to her. If he is, I think you should do it. Only on your terms, of course."

 

Josie thought about this. What her brother said made perfect sense. However, she was still curious about his new position. "Why the change of heart?"

 

"She wanted it so badly that she asked for it."

 

* * *

 

On her way to pick up Ruby, Josie called her mom and dad. Tom had been for it but just as cautiously as his son. Her mother was a different story.

 

"From a legal standpoint, I think it's a bad idea. You're about to rock the boat, Josephine. Once you invite him back into your life, he could sue you for custody. His parental rights were never terminated, honey. I'm not saying _don't_ but I am saying you should be aware of the consequences, if you do."

 

"I'm at the school, I have to go." Josie had never been happier to end a phone conversation. All of Josie's stress and worries melted away, as her daughter ran up to her. She was lucky. So, so lucky. She kissed Ruby's nose and kept a hand either side of her small face. She was a ridiculously adorable child, most of the time, but dressed in her tutu she really took the cake. The child looked at her expectantly. "I got you two things."

 

Ruby smiled, widely.

 

"You can have one strawberry muffin, _after_ dinner," The child went to touch it but Josie moved it out of reach. "I'll give you the other thing in the car."

 

Ruby took Josie's hand and they walked towards where she parked. The eight year old didn't run out of steam chatting about her day. There was an incident with glue and someone scraped their knee while playing. Josie got the full rundown. When Ruby was strapped into her special seat, Josie turned to her. She handed the child a photograph. Kevin had taken it, while the pair were still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship. The sun was going down and an orange glow engulfed them. That night, he'd stumbled home to her, after a very long college game. You couldn't see Reggie's face because it was pressed into Josie's hair. You could barely make out his profile, but it was there. You could see his dark hair and long arms wrapped around her. Josie wished she could say she spent hours searching for it, but she hadn't. It was in a box, at the bottom of her closet, along with every other treasured memory from that time. Josie went through them whenever she felt unbearably sad.

 

"It's a photo of me and your dad."

 

In case it never went any further than this, Ruby would know that her parents had loved each other (madly) at one time. That was important.

 

"Can I keep it, mommy?"

 

"Of course, baby."

 

For the first time since she could remember, the ride home was in complete silence. Ruby's eyes never left the photograph.

 

* * *

 

Attending a listening party with Cheryl was a sweet relief from Josie McCoy's current predicament. Things were always a mix of business and pleasure with them. Never fully one or the other.

 

"Leave some of that champagne for the rest of us," said Cheryl, completely deadpan.

 

Josie just rolled her eyes. They'd sat through ten songs of what sounded like a yodeler conducting an exorcism. Thankfully, they were near the back of the room. _But what happened to this girl?_ "She had so much talent. I don't just write songs for anyone."

 

"People go through stuff, Josie." Cheryl looked around. "I heard she's battling substance abuse but she's still under contract and the record label insisted on a new album."

 

That would not surprise her.

 

Cheryl took a good look at Josie. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird all night."

 

"You wouldn't understand," sighed Josie.

 

"Try me," said Cheryl, narrowing her eyes.

 

"Ruby asked to meet her father."

 

"And?"

 

"I'm not sure that's a great idea."

 

"Is he dead?"

 

"No..."

 

"Is he in prison, or a convicted felon?"

 

"No..."

 

"Was he abusive?"

 

"No..."

 

"Is he a philanderer?"

 

Josie paused. She wasn't sure how the last one was relevant.

 

"The first three questions were for Ruby's protection. The last one was for yours. Don't deny her because you're worried how it will affect _you_. If he's not dead or dangerous, I would let her meet him."

 

"Why?" She was a little annoyed at her friend for making a snap judgment. (Even if it happened to be true.)

 

"She'll only end up resenting you. I don't think you want that, Josie."

 

While she was annoyed, Josie could see Cheryl wasn't completely without logic. She actually didn't expect her to be so helpful in this situation. 

 

"Why haven't you ever asked who he is?"

 

Cheryl shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I assumed you'd tell me, if you wanted me to know."

 

There was a moment of extended eye contact that really made Josie think. She always got the sense that, as close as they were, she didn't know the full story about Cheryl. There was something that the redhead had hid from her. So, on a subconscious level, Josie had decided to do the same.

 

"If I marry, Jason-"

 

Now, it was Cheryl's turn to sigh. "At this point, you're more likely to marry me than him," she said, raising her eyebrows.

 

Josie laughed but Cheryl looked at her deadpan, again. Turns out she wasn't the only one acting strangely, tonight. Her friend then picked up a glass of champagne. Since she thought she knew everything, Josie decided to catch her off guard.

 

"Reggie Mantle is Ruby's father," she said, flatly.

 

Cheryl proceeded to choke on her drink.

 

Now, she fully understood her dilemma.

 

After considering the opinions of her friends and family, she'd come to a decision. Josephine McCoy was going to try her hardest to make her daughter's wish come true.

 

 


	5. Making Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie gets a really unexpected visitor. And he can't quite believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, things are really gonna start cooking, gang. I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> P.S. Thank you for all the love. Your comments really are fueling my creativity.

There was strength in numbers. That's what Josie had told herself, anyway. That's why she, Cheryl and Valerie were heading to Palm Springs. She'd changed her clothes no less than ten times, before leaving the house. Well, not quite. Josie had decided to tag along with the pair, who were overseeing the photo shoot. Cheryl had insisted that Josie ride shotgun, which seemed to offend Valerie. Josie couldn't count the number of times, Cheryl had smiled at her from the driver's seat. She seemed to be in a jovial mood, which was rare. Three exceptionally attractive women in a red convertible, with the wind blowing through their hair. They got plenty of whistles and honks from various, other drivers. Cheryl flipped quite a few of them off. So much for being jovial.

 

"Are you excited to see, Archie?" asked Josie.

 

Valerie smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Does he know you'll be in attendance?" asked Cheryl.

 

Valerie shook her head. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

 

Josie's phone started vibrating in her lap. "It's Jason," she told her friends.

 

Valerie raised her eyebrows.

 

"Don't answer," replied Cheryl.

 

"What is going on with you two?" Josie shook her head and took the call. "Hey..."

 

"Hi, Josie. How are you, today?"

 

 _Nervous, which I guess is natural when you're going to confront your baby daddy, for the first time in eight years._ "I'm doing good. Yourself?"

 

"Much better after talking to you."

 

She could hear the smile in his voice. Bless his heart.

 

"Can I tempt you with an upscale lunch?"

 

She was trying to think of a good lie. Josie didn't think he'd be overjoyed, if she told him what was really happening. "I'd love to but I'm meeting up with your sister. Rain check?"

 

"Oh, alright. I hope you have a nice time."

 

"Thanks. Ditto." She hung up. _Ditto?_ Who said romance was dead.

 

There was a notable silence.

 

"What?" she asked, finally caving.

 

"Do you know what you're going to say to him?" asked Cheryl.

 

"I'm going to be honest."

 

"Are we talking about the same Reginald Mantle, Josie? No," said Valerie, waving a finger. "If you put all that on him, at one time, he'll be on the first plane out of the country."

 

"You don't think he'll want to meet, Ruby?"

 

"It's not that. Lay it all on him from the jump and it will just blow his mind - not in a good way. Tell him you want to talk but be vague. As much as I resent him, he deserves to be told he has a child while he isn't almost naked."

 

"I concur," said Cheryl. "We're here, by the way."

 

Josie hadn't even realized they had stopped moving. For the millionth time, she rehearsed the words she was going to use in her head. As she exited the car, she saw Cheryl undo a few buttons on her blouse and touch her chest. Josie looked at her like she was crazy.

 

"Never know who you might meet," she said, with a smirk.

 

Josie rolled her eyes and followed her friends inside. Valerie made a beeline for Archie, Cheryl did the same with the photographer. It was time for her to be bold and fearless. As she walked into the brightly lit room, there was an abundance of people. A semi-naked man had his back to her. Josie would recognize that wonderfully toned ass anywhere. Just like that, all the fight drained out of her.

 

* * *

 

Reggie's session was going great. He didn't need to be instructed on how to give bedroom eyes, it came naturally. As did all his sex appeal. What didn't come naturally, however, was sitting in a make up chair forever and being pulled and plucked. He had a good laugh, when it was Archie's turn. His best friend, had looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Being the awesome person he was, Reggie helped him out a little. Reggie had volunteered to show a lot more than most of the other men. It was only skin. All in the name of cancer research. So nobody could dare call him an exhibitionist (and he totally was).

 

"Thank you, Mr Mantle. I think we have enough for today."

 

"Awesome," he said, wrapping the towel around himself. It was Moose's turn, next. Reggie had to admit, he seemed like a cool guy. A woman came up to him and held out a fluffy, white robe. Reggie winked at her and she blushed. He reluctantly covered up and went over to the craft services table. The posing had worked up quite an appetite. Archie was already helping himself to some food, in the next room.

 

"That lady looks like..."

 

"What lady?" Reggie asked, but the majority of his attention was on the fancy looking bacon in front of him.

 

"Forget about it. I must be hungrier than I thought."

 

"Archie!"

 

Both men whipped their heads to the right.

 

"Valerie? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Archie smiled and opened his arms to her, just in time for her to jump into them.

 

Reggie was stunned. He hadn't seen her in forever. She still looked good, though. It was inappropriate, he knew, but he decided to try and say hello. If he buttered her up, maybe she would tell him something about Josie. He couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He put his plate down and walked up to the couple, who were now kissing. Reggie cleared his throat.

 

"Don't even try talking to me," said Valerie.

 

Well, that shut him up. Forget awkward, she was straight up angry. He didn't want to upset her even more because...Josie. Archie just stood there, didn't even put a good word in for him. Some friend. Reggie heard the clicking of heels, behind him. He was sensitive to noise. When your day job involved two hundred pound men trying to tackle you and wrestle a ball out of your hands, it paid to have good hearing. Maybe this was someone he could charm and help heal the blow his ego had just been dealt. He turned around and blinked several times, as his eyes focused on the person in front of him. He laughed, this was so ridiculous. No, no way. His mind couldn't do this to him, not now. Was he sick? This had to be a fever dream, or something akin to that. Josephine McCoy was not standing right in front of him. She didn't have her hair in a bun and she definitely wasn't in a pale pink dress that satisfyingly clung to every curve. Nope. He missed her so much that he was now imagining her. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought, during the last game.

 

"Hi, Reginald," said Dream Josie. Okay, her talking was just a step too far.

 

Only three people in his life, had ever called him by that name. One wasn't female and the other was his mother. It certainly wasn't his mother's voice he was hearing. _Josie..._ It was instinctual for him to run to her - even after all this time - but he stood rooted to the spot.

 

Reggie turned to Archie. "Bro, I need you to take me to the hospital. There's something wrong. I'm freaking out."

 

"She's real, dumbass," Valerie interjected, arms still hanging around Archie's neck.

 

"I'm Archie, nice to meet you. I recognized you from photos with Val. I didn't expect to see you, here. Either of you." Archie shook hands with Josie and they smiled at each other.

 

Reggie inhaled deeply. Either everyone was his imagination, or he was fine. Closing his eyes, he reached out to touch her. He exhaled, relief apparent. She was tangible. So he was fine. Except for the fact he was now freaked that she was actually there! Cool was how he was going to play it (or try, at least). Considering he'd just made an ass of himself, that might be an exercise in futility. "Hey, Josie." Reggie was debating whether to throw himself at her feet and ask for another chance. Everyone could watch, if they wanted, he really didn't care. If they had a Josie-shaped hole in their life, they'd do the exact same thing. He couldn't get his words out. Reggie had dreamed about reuniting with her about a million different ways, but none quite like this. He had to do, or say, something. "I want you to know, losing you changed me. I'm a better man, now. The kind you always wanted me to be."

 

Josie looked at Valerie, before grabbing Reggie by the hand. He curled his fingers around hers, while grinning like a fool. If she was planning to lead him off the edge of a cliff, he hoped Archie still had that cheap suit he wore to Hal's funeral because he'd be needing it. Reggie would follow her anywhere, always.

 

"We need to talk, Reginald."

 

"I agree," he said. Reggie's high was beginning to dissipate. A little, anyway. Reggie was really trying to scale his feelings back because nobody (including himself) liked desperate. His heart beat faster around her, colors seemed brighter. Reggie wasn't ready for the love he felt to go away.

 

"What's your schedule like?"

 

"I can make it open for you. Anytime, any place." That technically wasn't true. But he could make it true, for Josie. He looked at her, again. She looked as though a day hadn't even passed, since he last saw her. Every slight change he saw in her body was more than welcome. He tried to shoo away flashes of the uncountable number of times they'd made love but he couldn't help it. He wanted her, but forever. Reggie wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve her turning up in his life, again, but he was eternally grateful.

 

"How would you feel about dinner, tonight, perhaps?"

  
  
"Sure. I can definitely make dinner, if you want." He suggested a place that was nice and would give them some privacy. If they were going to rehash old ground, they'd definitely need it. After this, he'd have to lay off Andrews about the fortune cookies. He might be onto something. The impossible had just happened. He watched her leave with glee. "Looking better than ever, Jo," he smirked.

  
  
"Oh, I know." There was that confidence that made him rock hard.

 

* * *

 

Something struck Reggie, when he was preparing to leave the studio. Reuniting with Josie, sure had been easy. A little too easy, maybe. She hadn't crossed the road, like he predicted. Josie had actually gone out of her way to find him and get his attention. Part of him wondered, what trap he'd just walked into. The other part didn't care much. As long as he got to spend time with her, one-on-one. Just like the old days. Something was definitely up, though. Reggie's feelings for Josie trumped almost everything else. That didn't stop the little voice, in the back of his head, increasing in volume.

 

Reggie turned to Archie. "I need you to do something for me."

 

"What?" Archie had been sporting a real attitude since Valerie had shown up.

 

"Find out what you can about the real reason Josie McCoy approached me."

 

Archie rolled his eyes. "She probably just missed you. If the story you told me has any truth to it, Lord knows I wouldn't. True love is blind, I guess..."

 

"Shut up, Andrews. Her vision is just fine. Where are you going, now?"

 

"Drinks with my girlfriend."

 

"So you two are official?"

 

"Yep," smiled Archie.

 

"Can I third wheel?" If Archie wasn't going to help him out, Reggie would gladly dig for info himself.

 

"Absolutely not. I'm not sure how you haven't noticed but she kind of hates you. A lot. I'm not jeopardizing my relationship for you, unless it's an emergency."

 

Archie made a fair point but Reggie wasn't going to let him know that.

 

"Whatever. Enjoy your stupid date."

 

Now, Reggie had an updated picture of Josie for the spank bank. It was time to take care of the boner he'd had, since he laid eyes on her again. It was the best kind of problem to have.

 

_Until tonight, my love._

 

 


	6. (Flashback) First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Josie McCoy met Reggie Mantle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual.

Reggie was with his boys, walking around campus. Well, not quite walking. More like throwing the ball to each other, as they walked. He paused, straying from the group, when he saw a certified stunner sitting on a bench. Halfway through his sophomore year but Reggie had never seen her before. He definitely would have remembered. Her hair was pretty, her face was pretty and her body was...hypnotizing. She sat, dark brown skin glistening in the sunlight. Golden framed sunglasses disguised her eyes and headphones sat on her head. Her leopard print dress was driving up his heart rate, with not a significant other in sight. Reggie was about to question how none of the others had seen her, but at the same time, he was glad. He sauntered up to where she sat and took a seat. Not right next to her, it would be rude not to give her some space. Anyway, he decided on his usual routine: cool flattery.

 

He tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, girl."

 

She finally acknowledged him, by turning to her left. "Is whatever you have to say really worth me removing my headphones? I want you to think about it."

 

Those glasses were Reggie's kryptonite. He could tell a lot about what a girl was thinking through her eyes. Here, he didn't have that option, which made him just as lost as the rest of the male population when it came to reading women's minds. "Definitely," he said.

 

"What?!" she said, huffing while switching off her MP3 player.

 

"Who were you listening to?"

 

"Mariah Carey."

 

"Awesome. I like her."

 

"Oh yeah, what's your favorite Mariah song?"

 

"Heartbreaker."

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm more interested in you, though. You're _hot_."

 

She looked at him incredulously. "You think you're the first person to tell me that?"

 

 _Shit_ , he thought. _She's already playing hard ball_. If Reggie was a lesser man, he'd recognize this for what it was: a waste of time. Honestly, Reggie had never been afraid of a little hard work. She'd come around to him, eventually. He just had to turn up the charm. "No-"

 

"You're not even the first person to tell me that, today. Hurry up and make your pitch, so I can turn you down."

 

He paused to take a breath. Reggie had pretty good instincts. As tantalizing as she was, if she was already making it known there was no chance, he wouldn't beg. Regretfully, without even learning her name, he stood up. He wasn't used to things not going his way, when it came to chicks. "You're obviously in a mood. I'll let you get back to it." He walked away and took his wounded pride with him. Reggie and mystery girl clearly weren't meant to be.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Reggie was in the library. Not his usual territory. However, he was on the hunt for a very particular book. Who knew that Communications would actually require hardcore studying? Reggie grabbed the book and started looking up relevant pages. After borrowing a pen from the librarian, he'd scrawled notes on two sheets of paper. He looked up, when someone took the seat opposite him. It was her. He looked back down at his notes and ignored her. From the glimpse he'd caught, she looked different. She wore jeans and a cute, black shirt. She was even wearing, what looked like, reading glasses. She was still gorgeous.

 

"Looks like you could use a highlighter pen," she whispered, holding up the yellow pen.

 

"No, thanks. I'm cool." He'd make do with sneaky glances over the top of his book.

 

"Okay," she nodded. It looked like she was going to say something else, when she got up and left.

 

Reggie thought about it, for a few moments. Sure, his pride was hurting but she'd just extended an olive branch to him. And he'd firmly denied her. That was unlike, Reggie. He grabbed his notes and ran out of the library, chasing after her. He saw the gleam of her white shirt and caught up to it.

 

"Hey," he said, falling into step with her. "Sorry for earlier. I was just-"

 

She smiled, "Please, don't apologize. Can we talk?"

 

"Sure."

 

She led him over to the same bench, where he first saw her. They sat, closer together than last time. She looked around. " _I_ wanted to apologize for-"

 

"No need," he said, holding his hands up. "I saw a pretty girl and was just trying my luck. I hope-but don't expect-for every girl to be into me. You did nothing wrong."

 

"I did. You were perfectly nice (and cute) but because I had a bad day, I was rude and defensive. That's not how my mother raised me. Can we start over?"

 

 _She thinks I'm cute?_ Looks like he had a chance. He held out his hand. "Reggie. Reggie Mantle."

 

"Josie McCoy."

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. She told him how she lived off-campus with her brother. She was an aspiring musician. He told her about playing for the USC Trojans and she admitted she'd never been to a game, before. So he invited her to the next one. The most shocking thing: her professor had hit on her the same day Reggie had approached her. Everything made sense, now. He felt like such an asshole. After a few hours, she asked him to walk her home. It hadn't been a date but it sure felt like one. Reggie couldn't remember the last time he'd been on one. Well, at least not one where there was no chance of ending up in bed, together. While he'd been more than happy with that lifestyle—he had to admit—this was nice, too. The more they talked, the more he felt his primal urges fading. When they got to the lobby of her building, placed her hands on his chest.

 

"This is my stop."

 

Reggie regarded the building's interior, "Nice place."

 

"Our parents got to pick the place, so they pay the rent. They insisted. My brother and I are not scrubs. However, attempting to argue with my mother is a losing battle."

 

That was a sweet arrangement. "Think we can do this again, sometime?" He couldn't stop staring at her lips. They looked so soft.

 

"I don't see why not." She smiled and it made his heart flutter. She took out her lipstick, lifted his sleeve and wrote her number along his forearm. "Now, you definitely won't forget me." She headed to the elevators, looking back only once.

 

He stood tall in the middle of the lobby, watching her walk away, grinning like an idiot.

 

 


	7. Not A Date (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Reggie go to dinner with unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ass week, y'all. My bad for not updating sooner. I'll keep pushing on. I wanted to get this out, so there are probably an abundance of typos and errors. I hope you like this one.

Reggie was the first one there and he was nervous. It was unheard of for him to suffer anxiety, particularly when it came to women. He usually knew how the night would end, whenever he was “dating”. He’d show up, charm the pants off the object of his affections (quite literally) and go back to her place. If Josie never fell for his lines in college, she surely wasn't going to start doing so, now. This was all uncharted territory. Reggie glanced at his watch. She was running a little late, but that was fine. It gave him more time to think about _things_. Reggie had already ordered what he remembered was Josie's favorite champagne. He hoped that she still liked it. Reggie had serious intentions of wining and dining his date. There was plenty to celebrate, tonight.

 

He was eager to know what had changed. Reggie was glad that she wasn't still angry with him. (Not that she didn't have reason to be.) Or maybe she was just hiding it. He would do whatever it took to make things up to her. He had a whole plan of action. Reggie would prove to Josie that he was a man worthy of being trusted. If she gave him another chance, Reggie would make her the happiest woman in existence. He'd gone over his pitch, no less than a million times. Engagement, marriage, babies (all things Reggie had sworn against) -- he wouldn't hesitate to do them with her, if she wanted them.

 

Reggie placed his hand on his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt the ring laying flat against his heart. Not having it would have been a bad omen. Reggie had given Josie a promise ring, when he realized she was the one. It was basically his practice engagement ring and promised undying love, respect and fidelity. When he'd messed up on that last one, they broke up and she gave it back. Since then, he'd always worn it--on a chain--as a reminder to never screw up that badly, again. Reggie only took it off, when there was a chance of losing it (i.e. calender shoot) or during sex with another woman. (He learned that lesson, after one of his one night stands thought she was being cute by putting it in her mouth.) Nobody could tell him, that the ring wasn't the source of his good luck throughout the years. He was entirely convinced of this. Reggie had held on tightly to the only piece of her he had, for all that time.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was spending the day with her Auntie Valerie. Josie had been relieved her friend had volunteered to act as a distraction. She didn’t want to have to lie to her daughter about where she was going. That child was nosy. The second she saw her mother in fancy clothes and more makeup than usual, she'd have unending curiosity. Josie couldn’t even be mad, since it was a trait they both shared. However, it was something she didn't have any time for, tonight.

 

Kevin smiled at Josie, handing her another dress. All his choices were fabulous but this wasn’t a date. She fully understood him vetoing her first choice, though (the gray pantsuit was a little _too_ professional).

 

“I don’t want to give him the wrong impression,” she said. This was not a date, despite what everyone else thought. Those words Reggie had told her, about being different, had crawled under her skin and made a home there. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t look good,” replied Joaquin, who sat behind her.

 

They were going on their own date, later. Meanwhile, the pair had graciously agreed to help Josie look her best. She trusted their opinions.

 

"You know what you haven't worn, in forever?" said Kevin, eyes glued to his phone

 

Josie shook her head.

 

"That cute little dress you wore to Cheryl's birthday dinner."

 

She remembered the one. It was yellow with sequins and a sweetheart neckline. The shade worked miraculously with her complexion. "I'll get it. Who are you talking to?" she asked, in reference to his phone.

 

"It's just the group chat. Only Cheryl and Melody online, at the moment."

 

"Is Mel okay?" Josie unwrapped the dress from the box it was stored in.

 

He nodded. "She wishes you luck. I won't even tell you what Cheryl said." Kevin touched the lace part. "This is gorgeous," he said, lifting the dress over Josie's head. "He won't know what hit him."

 

Josie's mind was elsewhere. "I'm scared, Kevin. Not for me, for Ruby."

 

"I understand. We'll protect her at all costs. Remember, you're not doing this alone. Just bide your time. You'll know the right moment to tell him." He enveloped her in a hug, then Joaquin put his arms around both of them. They stayed like this for a few moments.

 

* * *

 

Reggie's mouth went dry, when he spotted Josie walking into the restaurant. At some point, he fully expected to wake up, no longer desperately in love with Josie McCoy. That never happened. In a way, he was thankful. It kept him motivated to win her back, someday. However, Reggie had never been happier to still be desperately in love than at that exact moment. Josie came in, looking like a ray of human sunshine. She looked breathtaking. Even Reggie's surprisingly, vivid imagination had never come up with a look like this, for her. He looked around the room. Most men and women looked at Josie, as she walked by them. Reggie couldn't blame them. From head to toe she was phenomenal. He beat the waiter to pull out Josie's chair. She smiled and sat. The waiter came back with two menus.

 

"These are for you," he said, retrieving the bouquet from under his seat and presenting it to her. "I spoke to the flower lady. She told me white roses are perfect for new beginnings." There was a singular red rose in the middle of the bouquet.

 

Josie looked surprised and she hesitated to take it, but she did. She almost looked like she was inspecting the flowers. "And the red rose?"

 

He knew that she knew what it symbolized. If she needed him to spell it out for her, he would. "Love, Josie."

 

Josie placed the roses on the table and paid attention to her menu. "I've never been to this restaurant, before. It's a really nice place. I'm sure the other women you brought here loved it," she said, staring at the written selection in front of her.

 

Reggie narrowed his eyes. Was that a dig at him? Or was she just fishing for information? "You're the first woman I've brought here, Jo. Me and Archie came once, but he doesn't count. By the way, you don't have to worry about me being cheap. Order whatever you want."

 

They ordered and the somewhat awkward silence continued. Reggie didn't want to talk too much. However, he was also desperate to know about everything that had happened during their separation.

 

"How's your songwriting going?" Reggie asked this purely to get her talking. He knew it was going great. He had a whole playlist dedicated to the songs she wrote. There were a few that he was sure he'd inspired. They were heartbreaking and made him feel ashamed, all over again.

Her face lit up. "It's good. I'm lucky to have had the opportunity to write for some amazing artists."

 

"That's great! I'll always be your biggest fan. You know that, right?"

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you say so."

 

Reggie had to get past her defenses, somehow. "How's Kevin?"

 

"Oh," she genuinely seemed surprised by the question. "Kevin's really good. We still live together -- different place, though. He's working on his second screenplay. The first one was made into an independent horror film."

 

"Cool. I love horror movies."

 

"I said to him, at the premier, that you would love it." She covered her mouth.

 

So she had been thinking about him.

 

Reggie ate the majority of his meal in silence, only remarking on the outstanding quality of the food. He'd ordered steak, while Josie went for salmon. He knew what Josie looked like, when she was thinking about something. He'd seen it from the moment she sat down.

 

"I'm sorry, Jo. If I have to say it a thousand more times, for you to take me seriously, I will. It's been...hard not having you in my life. I belong with you."

 

At the end of his sentence, she'd decided something. Reggie didn't know what it was but he knew it was happening.

 

"Us meeting was no accident, Reginald. I deliberately sought you out." She put down her knife and fork.

 

 _Yep_ , he thought. Josie was still calling him by his full name, which meant she was still pissed.

 

"Okay..." he said, laughing awkwardly. Reggie knew this but he was anxious about what she had to say.

 

"I decided to extend an olive branch and give you a second chance..."

 

 _Oh._ Reggie liked where this was going. He took another bite of his steak.

  
  
"...to be involved in our daughter's life."

  
  
An extraordinary thing happened next. Reggie's mouth malfunctioned mid chew and he accidentally inhaled piece of the steak. Suddenly, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe.

  
  
"Reggie, you're turning pink!" screamed Josie.

  
  
Reggie was hitting his chest, with a closed fist, as Josie screamed for help. A pair of waiters ran up to the table.

  
  
"Reggie Mantle cannot die here, we'd be finished!" screamed waiter number one.

  
  
Waiter number two -- a man who weighed no more than a hundred and thirty pounds, soaking wet -- grabbed the muscular football player. He performed the Heimlich maneuver on him, repeatedly. After a lot of huffing and puffing, on both sides, the offending food was spat out halfway across the dining room. Then Reggie dropped to the floor, gasping for air. There was a huge sigh of relief, from everybody involved. Josie's was the loudest.

  
  
As Reggie looked up from the ground, he was greeted by the vision of Josie's face hovering above his. Someone above was testing him.

  
  
"You okay?" she asked, tentatively. She removed her hands from her mouth.

  
  
He nodded. "I almost died, because I thought I heard you say we have a daughter."

  
  
She shrugged. "...you weren't imagining that, Reginald."

  
  
Reggie felt a barrage of emotions. Anger mostly, followed by intense shock. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening. It was all probably from a football related injury. Reggie Mantle could never be anyone's father, ever. Just no.

  
  
"I need some air." He put his wallet in Josie's hand and practically stumbled his way outside. Reggie wasn't in the right state of mind to pay the bill. He got into the passenger side of his black Lambo and laid his head back. A few minutes later, Josie got into the driver's side. She threw the roses onto the backseat and put his wallet in the glove compartment. The two of them just sat there, windows rolled down, looking into the distance.

 

* * *

 

"You were serious?" He asked, after a few minutes.

  
  
Josie nodded her head, slowly.

 

"This isn't a payback prank for me...doing what I did?"

 

She shook her head.

 

His brain was engulfed in a mist of confusion. Reggie needed things to become clear. His brain wasn't working at its fullest capacity. "I have a child?"

 

Josie nodded.

 

"And it's a girl?"

 

Josie nodded, again.

  
  
Anger had risen up into his throat. Reggie still wasn't entirely convinced that this wasn't some cruel joke. There had been no encounters with her since college. So this kid had to be eight, at least. That was a long time to go without a father. "How could you hide something like that for eight years?!"

  
  
"Surely, it can't be that much of a surprise, Reginald. I know having her wasn't the choice you wanted me to make, but...I did. She was worth it."

  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Josephine?! You never asked what I wanted!"

  
  
"Selective memory? Are you sure that's the way you want to play it? You know I have receipts." She pulled papers out of her purse and pressed them against his chest. The area was still a little sore. "I don't care how much you think you've changed. This is the Reggie I'll always remember."

  
  
Reggie looked at the evidence in disbelief. There were entire email conversations. It sure sounded like him, when he was being irrational. But this wasn't him. Among the papers was a check for ten thousand dollars, signed by him. This cleared his uncertainty, immediately. Only _one_ person had that level of access to Reggie. Someone he'd blindly trusted with his affairs. Someone he had loved like a father. Someone who, if he wasn't already dead, Reggie would have killed. "Fucking Hal!" He screamed, anger now fully fledged. Reggie started pounding the dashboard with his fists, successfully making some dents.

  
  
Josie looked at him. "Wait, that wasn't you I was talking to?"

  
  
Reggie didn't answer, he just continued pounding his fists into the dash. He drew blood, staining the cream interior.

  
  
Josie clasped her hands over her mouth as tears rolled down her face. "Reggie. Reggie, stop, you're going to hurt yourself more than the car." She placed her dainty hands on his wrists. "Please, Reg."

  
  
He put his sore hands in his lap and rested his head back, again. "Sorry."

 

"It's fine," she whispered. "I hated you for all these years. The biggest sting came from you abandoning us and turns out that wasn't even true."

  
  
"Don’t blame yourself. I want you to put it all on me.’

 

"No! You didn't-"

 

"I've done plenty to deserve your hatred. It's my fault, lets not pretend. You never would have believed those emails, if I didn't—"

 

Josie held up her hand. "I can't think about that, right now."

 

It was still a sore point for her. Reggie knew it but he was going to make it better, eventually. If she’d let him.

 

"I let us end so badly, I was so ashamed and I had no idea how to fix things. So, I didn't try."

  
  
Josie didn't say anything.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Thank you," she said, looking at her feet. "Twice in one evening," she smiled, "I appreciate it."

  
  
Reggie resisted the urge to hold her. "You never cashed it?" he asked, holding up the check.

  
  
She shook her head. "I never wanted your money, Reggie. Only you."

 

He turned to her. Those were the first heartfelt words he'd heard her say, all night. They meant a lot. He certainly wanted to discuss that, at a later time. However, it was time to address the most important thing: Reggie was a daddy. "Can I meet her?"

  
  
She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's why I'm here. She's been asking for you but she doesn't know _who_ you are. Knowing what I know, now, I can't wait for you to see her."

  
  
"Tell me everything about her."

 

"She's eight and super cute. She can be a handful at times but I wouldn't have her any other way. She loves hugs. She wants to pet every dog we pass on the street. She has lots of friends."

 

"Is she smart, like you?" Reggie needed her to have this. He wanted her to make better choices in life than he had. If she inherited his lack of brains, he wasn't sure how he could help her.

 

"She does really well at school _because_ she's a mix of both of us."

 

Josie still knew how to make him feel better.

 

"What's her name?" This might just be the driving force he needed to get his first tattoo. He'd take a needle to his unblemished flesh, for the sake of having his little girl's name permanently inked on it.

  
  
"Ruby."

  
  
He made a face. "That seems to be a popular name." His daughter was named Ruby. The little girl he dubbed 'Wonder Girl' was also called, Ruby.

  
  
"Excuse me? No, no, no, no, no. My child is not named after a gemstone, like those other kids. She's the namesake of activist and actress—”

  
  
"Ruby Dee?" _Holy shit!_ Wonder Girl was actually his kid? Could he really be that lucky? Reggie needed proof.

  
  
Josie eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

  
  
"You got a picture? I think we've met." Reggie buzzed with excitement.

  
  
Josie took out her phone and showed him. "When did you meet?"

  
  
Reggie's heart soared, as he saw the same adorable angel giving a peace sign in her pajamas. He told Josie the full story of how everything went down, that day.

  
  
Josie looked amused. "Ruby never told me any of that. I'll have to keep an eye on that sneakiness. It's cute now but it might cause some real trouble, when she becomes a teenager. She adores football, by the way. You have a lot in common. Or as much as a grown man can with his eight year old daughter."

  
  
"I remember," he smiled. Wow. Reggie thought that Josie would be the highlight of the day (she still was). But he had a little girl. They'd already met and he knew she was awesome and adorable.

  
  
"Reggie," she stared at him, "she's my world. Don't break her heart the way you did mine."

  
  
_Ouch_. He had that coming, though. "I promise." Something dawned on Reggie. He definitely wanted a relationship with his daughter, but he wondered if one with Josie was out of the question. "Jo-"

  
  
"Can I take this for a test drive?" Josie asked, excitedly gripping the wheel of his car.

 

Without warning, Reggie had the most incredible feeling of déjà vu. The last time he'd seen her so happy, when he'd surprised her, on her twenty-second birthday. Reggie was almost certain, that's when they'd made his Wonder Girl. "Of course. Let me ask you something, first."

 

"What?"

 

Reggie leaned over to Josie's side. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Spend the night with me, Josie."


	8. Not A Date (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the rest of Josie and Reggie's night turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit sexy times/smut ahead in this chapter. 
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Comments/kudos are beloved. Thanks!

Josie moved out of his reach. "Why would I do that, Reggie?"

 

"I saw you checking me out during dinner."

 

Josie cleared her throat. "Maybe I was. Doesn't mean I want to sleep with you, Reggie."

 

"So you don't want to?"

 

Josie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She couldn't say what was on her mind. She had to choose her words carefully with him. "It's not a good idea," she said, eyes on the road.

 

"You're right. Forget I said anything."

 

Josie made a face. This wasn't how she wanted the conversation to go, at all. "Wait, I'm not saying-"

 

"If things are just going to be awkward, I'll pass. I don't want anything ruining a relationship with Ruby."

 

She was impressed by his attitude but now, she wanted him more than ever. Was Reggie actually using reverse psychology? Or was she just truly conflicted? Josie wasn't sure. Hearing him talk about their daughter in such a protective way did things to her. Josie had experienced dreams about this. Now, it was actually happening. If Kevin could see her, he'd be shaking his head in disapproval.

 

On the other hand, Josie was so excited to be driving an actual Lamborghini! She applied the break and lifted the red flap to press the engine button. She chose to ignore Reggie's request, for now. Look, it's not like Josie hadn't thought about it. The sight of Reggie's physique made her heart sing. Josie imagined his muscular arms wrapped around her waist, or thighs. She wanted his pouting, gifted mouth in areas that had been lacking attention, recently. At the same time, their situation was already pretty complicated. Sleeping together would only make it worse. Probably. She'd believed the worst things about him, but they weren't true. For that, Josie felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. Mr Cooper had not been acting on Reggie's behalf. The pain of him being unfaithful had clouded her judgment. If this was going to work out, Josie would have to deal with that. It's the least Ruby deserved.

 

"Want to tell me where we're going?" he asked, a few minutes later, looking out his window.

 

"It's a surprise," she answered. Josie had only decided about thirty seconds before he asked. She was taking them to the house. Her house. Not to have sex with Reggie. "I thought you were going to die."

 

"When?"

 

"At the restaurant." That incident had truly spooked her.

 

He laughed. "Me too."

 

"Is the news still sinking in?"

 

He nodded. "There's a part of me that still can't believe you're my baby mama."

 

Josie smiled, while rolling her eyes. "That's understandable. If you want a DNA test before you get involved, I'll happily-"

 

"No. I trust you, Jo. Anyway, that's clearly my child. She even has the Mantle throwing arm." He sighed, removing his jacket. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for."

 

Josie felt relief wash over her. Reggie was serious about this. Good to know. She let that sink in for the duration of their journey. She was satisfied with the prospect of him being a father to Ruby. Except from the obvious good genes Reggie possessed, he had made her happy for a long time. Hopefully, he would do the same for their daughter. Putting aside being a mom for a moment, a night with Reggie was desperately needed. Nobody could beat him in the bedroom. Nobody. Jason was very sweet, eager to please and took direction well. But, Reggie...he was able to do things—feel things—that she'd never experienced before. It was like he had a road map of her body. Sadly, none of that was relevant. You know, since she wasn't going to sleep with him, anyway.

 

If Josie let Reggie into her bed, it would only be a matter of time before he’d worm his way back into her heart. There were still remnants of him in there. He wouldn’t have to do much. Josie couldn’t hand him her heart, just to break it again. That would be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

Reggie remained silent, as they came to a stop in the driveway outside a nice house. It was nowhere near the size of his own but it was way bigger than many others. It looked like a nice, clean family home. He couldn't see much else, since it was pretty dark. All this time spent with Josie and he hadn't looked at his phone, once. Reggie was scared that if he took his eyes off of her for more than thirty seconds, that she'd disappear. There was the added advantage of Josie being sensational to look at. The color of the dress gave her an enhanced glow. Her dark brown eyes sparkled, whenever he looked into them. The movement of her legs as she controlled the pedals had definitely caught his attention.

 

"Would you like to come inside?" asked Josie, stretching back to take her roses.

 

He nodded and brushed a hand over Josie's knee. She paused to look down at his hand, but it was already gone. "Stay there," he said, as he darted out the car. He walked around the vehicle and opened the door for Josie. She placed her arm through his, as he followed her to the front door. Reggie wasn't sure what would happen once they crossed the threshold. He decided to keep his expectations low. Not as low as he'd like to go on Josie but that was a thought he’d keep to himself.

 

When Josie unlocked the front door, she turned to Reggie and put a finger over her lips. Reggie got the message, loud and clear. It was late and everyone was probably sleeping, made sense. Reggie recognized the low, natural murmur of a fridge to his right. The hallway was painted white and had art which was clearly of African origin. Greens, yellows and reds emanated from paintings and materials. Josie disappeared and came back with a vase for the flowers. Then she took his hand and led him up the stairs. They stopped outside the second room, on the left. Reggie watched as she twisted the door knob. For a moment, he thought it might be her room. He started to get a little excited. That was until the external light revealed a slither of purple, on the wall. He saw a tiny figure wrapped in sheets on a bed. Reggie's heart started pounding. It recognized his child was near. Josie pulled Reggie into the room. He needed to hold Ruby. Just to be sure that she was real. "Can I?" he whispered, pointing towards the bed.

 

"Go ahead," she whispered back.

 

Reggie stepped forward, slowly and carefully. He didn't want to wake Ruby up and give her the shock of her young life. So he placed a hand on the bed, before gently sitting down. Reggie lightly embraced her. Ruby was facing away from him but she felt so tiny in his arms. She had no right to be so cute. His girl didn't snore, at all. Reggie might not have been there for her, until now. But he promised himself that he’d be there for her every moment on, always. She smelled like Shea butter. Reggie remembered it from the countless times Josie used it, once she stepped out of the shower. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He held his breath as she began to stir. She groaned and wiped the exact place he had just kissed her. Then she went right back to sleep. Reggie Mantle had a daughter and she was sensational. He gently lay her back down and tiptoed out of the room. He couldn’t see Josie, so he just stood at the top of the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Josie seemingly came out of nowhere and pushed Reggie up against a wall and kissed him. She looked into his eyes.

 

“What was that for?” Not that he was complaining but the shift in tone had taken him by surprise.

 

“Seeing you with her… I just… I can't...” She took a breath and calmed herself. “I like seeing you in daddy mode. It’s a turn on.”

 

Reggie lifted her by the thighs and she wrapped them around his waist. “Which way?” he asked.

 

“Behind you.” She placed her arms around his neck.

 

Reggie was already at half mast. As he stumbled to her door, he reached behind himself to turn the knob. There was no time for him to observe the room itself. As soon as they entered, he pressed her up against the nearest wall, hands either side of her body and leaned into her. Josie placed her hand between them and sighed. “I forgot how big you are.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. “You’re a lot to take in.”

 

“You can handle it. I believe in you.”

 

Reggie put Josie down, dropped to his knees and rolled her panties down her legs. She used his shoulders as support to step out of them. Reggie didn’t even bother hitching up her dress. He simply slipped his head underneath the yellow fabric. Things were better this way: absolutely no distractions. He could fully concentrate on going to town on Josie. The first thing he did was inhale. Reggie could smell her arousal. Reggie knew she’d taste even better on his tongue. He placed his left hand on her opposing thigh. He leaned upwards, trailing tepid kisses on Josie’s inner thighs. Her skin was as soft as crushed velvet. Reggie felt her breath hitch with every kiss. She’d be even wetter for him, now. Reggie ran his thumb along her slit and put it in his mouth. _Perfect_. “I love you, Josie.” Before she could respond, he leaned up and took a swipe of her with his tongue.

 

“Reggie...” she sighed, heavily.

 

He reached up and continued taking long, lazy licks. Reggie’s fingertips sank into Josie’s thigh. She’d started squirming, already. He licked and he licked and he licked. His tongue went over her entrance, right back up to her clit. When she started pulsing on Reggie’s tongue, he attacked her clitoris. He began sucking it in and out of his mouth like his life depended on it. Reggie could hear muffled noises and he knew from back in the day, she had covered her mouth. Probably with her hand. Unless there was something else nearby, she used to muffle the sounds. Reggie pressed his lips together, furiously shaking his head, ran them over her clit. Her hands tangled in his hair and she was pulling it, ever so slightly.

 

While continuing his oral strategy, Reggie shrugged off his jacket onto the floor. He began lazily circling her clit with his tongue. When they used to do this, years ago, Josie had the potential to wake an entire dorm. (It had happened once. A bunch of angry, tired students kept awake only by the mercy of excess caffeine pounded on his door. All of whom were trying to finish their papers five hours before they were due.) She put her palm on his forehead. He knew this meant she was close but she clearly didn’t want him to stop. His heart was pumping, now. Reggie’s chin, which was rested right outside her entrance, was soaked. Every, single taste bud was now reacquainted with her flavor and Reggie never wanted it to end. He couldn’t help but smile against her core.

 

“Reggie, I’m gonna-” Josie’s grip on his hair tightened and she spasmed. Reggie could feel it through his tongue. It made his dick twitch. Correction: his painfully hard dick. Reggie just smiled through it all, and even lapped up a good amount of her fluid.

 

There was something about satisfying your favorite person, that made the entire experience better. Honestly, the fact he could still bring her to orgasm like this was enough to boost his ego. Josie went limp. While it was pretty dark in the room, slithers of street light through the shades made it possible for him to spot the bed. He carried her over to it and laid her down, like she was gold. There was a reason for that, because she was. He slipped the thin, yellow straps over her shoulder and the rest of the dress followed onto the floor. Reggie made his way up her body with kisses, before removing his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

 

“I want you inside me,” she said, quietly.

 

Reggie huffed as her fingernails trailed up and down his abdomen. He cleared his throat. When he freed his penis, Josie sat up and started stroking it. Regretfully, Reggie removed her hand. If she kept on doing that, he wouldn’t make it to inside her. He wasn’t used to feeling so physically sensitive but he was also incredibly nervous. He really wanted to impress Josie, after all. Maybe she would take him seriously about being together, again. Reggie quickly licked two of his fingers and placed them into her, curling them upwards. His eyes closed at the sensation. As he hovered over her, their lips remained fused. Her tongue had slipped past his lips and was exploring his mouth. Josie’s slender thighs were beginning to crush Reggie’s hand. Right when she was about to climax, again, he removed his fingers.

 

“I hate you,” she said, a slight smile on her face.

 

“No, you don’t,” he whispered back. “I’m about to make it up to you, big time.”

 

Josie reached up to his neck and paused. “You still have this?” She touched the promise ring and let it go, just as quickly.

 

“Always.”

 

She was totally ready for him now. Reggie leaned forward and placed himself at Josie’s entrance. Once he got the tip in, he waited for a moment. It also gave him the chance to observe the view of their connected bodies. The sight of him entering her almost brought him to tears. Reggie never thought it would happen, again. He had to clear his throat, to help get himself together. You could see the contrast of their complexions, even in the dark. Reggie latched onto Josie’s dark nipple, as he fully sheathed himself into her.

 

“Shit,” she said, quietly. They’d done a great job with the noise level. Ruby was too far away to hear them but Reggie wasn’t sure about her brother. The walls seemed thick enough.

 

Reggie pulled out, only to slam himself all the way back inside. Josie’s fingers were digging into his arm. He leaned forward, so ever part of his body was resting against every part of her. Reggie started off thrusting with a slow rhythm. Then she rolled her hips forward and he picked up the pace. The faster he was, the deeper her fingernails pressed into his flesh. Josie began moving her own hips in tandem. It wasn’t long before he could feel her spasm and contract around him. Then there was a muffled scream into Reggie’s bare shoulder. A man could only take so much. Reggie bunched the sheets up in the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Josie. He gave a powerful grunt, teeth clenched. He could feel himself coming inside her, filling her up. Reggie didn’t pull out until a few minutes later.

 

“Best. Sex. Ever.” He collapsed next to her, as pleased as he was tired. They lay, bodies still glistening in the dark. Their lust thoroughly sated, for now. “What do we do, now?”

 

“Sleep,” replied Josie.

 

“I didn’t mean literally, I meant about us be-”

 

“I know what you meant. We’ll talk about it in the morning. You have to leave before both my brother and our daughter wake up.” She pointed between the two of them. “ _This_ is something I can’t explain with my pride fully intact.”

 

“Right. Sure.” Reggie swallowed down the giant lump in his throat. He snaked his arms around her waist, when she became his little spoon. She let him have that, at least. “Goodnight, Jo.”

 

“Goodnight, Reggie.”


	9. Time To Pay The Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their reunion. Josie and Reggie decide to deal with the elephant in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long absence. Life got me, again, gang.
> 
> Oh, and there's a tiny bit of smut in this chapter. Not much, though.

Josie shook her head as she slipped back between the cool sheets and looked to her left. Reggie hadn't stirred, as far as she could tell, while she'd showered, bathed and brushed her hair. Josie wanted to look perfect, when he woke up. She hadn't done those things so early, since Ruby had started sleeping straight through the night. Dawn’s early light filtered through the blinds. It lit Reggie in the most amazing way. He looked like he was carved from marble by the Grecian gods. Every muscle was illuminated. She could recall how he'd used each one on her, last night. Speaking of bodies, Josie’s own was pleasurably exhausted with the memory of Reggie in mind. Sex with him had always been the best workout (and her biggest weakness). However, now it was out of her system, she was confident that it wouldn’t happen again. Probably. The sex had been a rare lapse in judgment, for Josie. She had turned up to the restaurant with zero intentions of getting laid. But he had just looked so good and seemed genuinely remorseful about what he'd done. All that combined with seeing him play with Ruby's hair and how gentle he was with her...it made a perfect storm of emotions. She carefully played with the promise ring. The fact that he still had it, and wore it, had shocked her. Reggie was never exactly the sentimental type. For a moment, it made her even sadder about what could have been. The ring was gleaming and obviously cared for. Then it occurred to Josie, if he’d worn it with her, many other women had the opportunity to caress it, while he made love to them. The idea made her feel a little nauseous. Josie lay back on her side, turning away from him. She didn't want Reggie to catch her staring. It might give him the idea that she wasn’t pissed at him.

 

Josie was brought out of her inner turmoil, when she felt large hands roaming over stomach. “Hey,” she said, glancing at the clock on her nightstand. It was five.

 

“Hey, yourself. You totally love me,” he said.

 

She wasn’t even looking in his direction, but she knew he was smiling. _Asshole_. “I used to.”

 

“Nah. You still do.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Why ask, Reginald, if you think you already know the answer?”

 

“Because I know you.” Reggie's hands moved to the apex of Josie's thighs, waiting to be granted access. His obvious erection pressed into her back.

 

His actions subsided Josie’s anger, a little. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Are you trying to seduce me, Reginald Mantle?”

 

He simply laughed in response.

 

Josie turned around to face Reggie. She could easily go another round with him. Everyone was still sleeping (she had checked). He smiled at her, she didn’t smile back. Rather spontaneously, Josie took him into her hand, heavily stroking. (Something she’d been denied the pleasure of, last night.) Reggie’s hand jumped up to her breast, slowly kneading it, in response. His dark eyes slowly closed, open mouth twisting in pleasure.

 

“Are you...trying to seduce me, Josephine McCoy?” He was furiously panting.

 

“That depends, is it working?” She gasped as Reggie began rolling her nipple between his fingers.

 

Of course it was working. Josie knew just how to pleasure, Reginald Mantle. She knew what drove him wild, as he did her. He hadn’t changed that much. So she kept pumping. More ferociously, this time. His hand dropped from her chest and was replaced with his mouth. That sent a shiver down Josie's spine. Sex was not a great way of dealing with grievances but it sure helped.

 

“Fuck, Jo.” He rubbed his face against her chest. “I love you, so much.”

 

Josie didn’t respond to that. She just continued stroking. What could she say, anyway? Being physically vulnerable around him was one thing. But she refused to open herself up to emotional vulnerability in Reggie's presence. Josie quickened the pace of her hand. All kinds of groaning and moaning was leaving Reggie's mouth. She gave another flick of the wrist and a deep grunt came from Josie's companion. Then a long rope of ejaculate flew over her hand and the sheets. His dick was still twitching in her hand. Reggie’s face was buried into the pillow uttering curses. Josie wiped her hand against his skin and stretched. When Reggie had recovered from his orgasm, he started laying kisses on her face. This entire scenario just felt like heaven. But it wouldn’t last. Josie had thought about it, all night long. She was still upset with him. That wouldn’t ever change.

 

He rolled on top of her and she put her arms around his waist. “You okay?” he asked.

 

She nodded wordlessly, in response.

 

Reggie kissed her nose. “What can I do?”

 

“About what, exactly?”

 

“To make this better. I know I screwed up and I never made it up to you because I didn’t know how. Tell me how to fix this and I’ll do it.”

 

“Why do you even care, Reginald?” She asked this much quieter than she would have liked. “You’ve had me, yet again. Everything’s coming up, Reggie,” she said, shuffling from underneath him. She looked back at him, and noticed Reggie looked confused. She’d been suppressing everything for so long, that it just happened to be boiling over at perhaps the most inappropriate time. Honestly, she was way more angry at herself than him, right now.

 

“Josie, it’s not like that and you know it. I don't—” he stopped mid sentence, when something caught his attention.

 

Josie followed his eye-line to her nightstand. _Shit_. Certain things had been hidden under the cover of night, that were about to bite her in the ass during daylight hours. There was a framed picture of herself, Ruby and Jason. The trio were grinning from ear to ear. The thrill of going to Disneyland had trumped Ruby’s opinion of Jason. So she had been all smiles.

 

“Is that Jason Blossom?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You guys friends, or..?”

 

“We were actually engaged.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means: _wow_.”

 

“Didn’t expect me to move on? Sorry to disappoint but I wasn’t _quite_ that hung up on you.” Yes. Yes, she was.

 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I totally expected you to find someone else, like five minutes after we broke up.”

 

That latter half of that sentence felt like a dig, but she’d let it go. “So? What’s the issue?”

 

“Everyone knows the Blossoms are awesome to party and get high with. But you don’t bang them, Josie. That’s why I’ve never hit on Cheryl. They’re super weird, babe.”

 

Josie was kind of taken back by this. “Reggie, where are you getting that from?”

 

“Daddy Blossom used to own a large stake in the team. We hung out with them, a lot.”

 

She didn’t know that. Then again, she didn’t really keep up with anything to do with football related matters. “Thanks for your concern but Jason was nothing but a gentleman, when we were together. And, you know, he never cheated on me,” she said, shrugging.

 

Reggie nodded, slowly. “Is he someone I need to be worried about, Jo?”

 

While he didn’t state it exactly, she understood what he was asking. He wanted to know, if he had any competition. “I don’t know,” she said. Josie didn’t want to commit to anything, one way or another.

 

“Okay. Despite last night, you clearly don’t trust me,” he said, rising from the bed. “We obviously need to talk about the giant elephant in the room.”

 

“Reggie, I trust you to give me great orgasms. However, I don’t trust you with my heart. Us sleeping together doesn’t change my mind about that.”

 

He nodded. “I’d love to start over with you, Jo. I need both you and my child in my life. To do that, I have to tell you the truth.”

 

“I already know what happened,” sighed Josie. If they were really going to fight about this, they’d have to do it quietly.

 

“You never got my side of the story.”

 

“So, Valerie and Melody were lying about what they saw?”

 

“No,” he said, clearing his throat.

 

“Then there’s nothing else we need to discuss.” She picked his shirt up from the floor and slammed it against his chest. It’s almost six. You need to leave.” When she met his eyes, it looked like Reggie was panicking. Josie watched him get on his knees.

 

“Please, Josie, hear me out. I will not give you any excuses, simply an explanation.”

 

Josie was on the brink of tears. She wasn’t sure what to do. So she excused herself to her en suite bathroom. Was it finally time to listen to him and put this whole thing to bed? Well, the timing was spot on. Josie didn’t want Ruby to see her as the bitter mother, who was still angry with her father over something that happened when they were together. She dried her eyes and deeply inhaled. She didn’t get this far in life by shying away when things got tough. Josie splashed her face with cold water and walked back into the bedroom.

 

Reggie was still on his knees. She walked past him and sat on the edge of the bed. “You have twenty minutes,” she said, blatantly looking at her watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a flashback one, showing what happened. Then we'll jump back to present day and see everyone's reactions.


	10. (Flashback) What Really Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USC: Reggie and Josie's senior year. The events that led to their break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's father is a piece of work. Have no fear, from Chapter 11, we're gonna start rebuilding the bridges that were burnt here.
> 
> P.S. There are probably typos.

Reggie held a sleeping Josie, lips against her temple. She'd waited up for him, in his tiny college dorm room, even when she knew his practice was running long. He loved her so fucking much. Literally, nothing could compare. Reggie never thought he'd find his great love so early in life. His teammates looked at him with sympathy, when he'd told them. They could be so condescending, sometimes. He'd had his time playing the field and had enjoyed it thoroughly. Reggie was a simple guy that way. Sex, in general, put a smile on his face but sex with Josie set his heart on fire. That was the key difference. Josie was able to satisfy his body and his mind. He wanted to be with her, all the time. As much as he didn't get along his father, he did want to emulate the old man's relationship with his mom. They were due to celebrate twenty-five years of marriage, in a few years. That was pretty impressive. Reggie wasn't totally sure how his saint of a mother put up with him.

 

His phone began to vibrate. Reggie gently laid Josie's head against his pillow and hopped off the bed. He smiled as he saw his mom's picture. "Hey, mom. Is everything, okay?" Reggie was glad to hear from her but she didn't usually call this late.

 

"It's...it's fine, honey." There was an unsteadiness in her voice which worried him.

 

"You sound weird."

 

Melinda Mantle cleared her throat. "I wanted to give you the news before your father was able to. We're getting a divorce."

 

Reggie blinked, several times, trying to absorb the news he's just been given. "What? Why? When did things get so bad between you two?" His mother had covered up the cracks in their marriage flawlessly, until he left for college.

 

"I don't know how to tell you this but your father has had numerous affairs, since we've been married. I’ve finally had enough. I'm sorry, dear. I thought you knew. "

 

Reggie's heart started pounding. He was upset for his mom. He'd say he had no idea but the signs were there. Honestly, the few times he and Josie had stayed at his family home, he'd never leave her alone with his father. Reggie trusted his girlfriend implicitly, his father—not so much. It was the little things that irked Reggie. The way his dad would smile at Josie, place his hand at the small of her back whenever he stood next to her. It made him feel uncomfortable, but Josie had always seemed fine. So Reggie had convinced himself that he'd imagined it. Also, he'd never actually voice that shit out loud because he was afraid of sounding crazy. Had he known the truth about Dominick, then he would have taken the whole thing more seriously. The one thing Reggie had always respected the Dominick Mantle for was the way had treated his mother. Or so he thought. Now, Reggie had absolutely no reason to respect that bastard. He was glad and felt more than a little vindicated. "I can come home this weekend, if you want."

 

"That would be lovely, honey. I have missed you so. You can bring Josie, if you’d like.”

 

Reggie cast a glance towards where the girl of his dreams was sleeping, so peacefully. She didn't need to be bothered with any of this. “I’ll be alone.” He had a lot to think about on the way over there.

 

The pair said their goodbyes and Reggie went right back to laying next to Josie. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. The news about his dad had genuinely shocked him. Then again, maybe he'd known all along, somewhere deep down. Could that be the reason for the odd feeling he was getting in his gut? Only time would tell.

 

* * *

 

Reggie walked up to his family home with a clouded mind. He was working through some stuff, right now. He hadn't even told Josie about what transpired during his mom's call. He usually told her everything but Reggie felt like this should be his burden, for a while.

 

Melinda Mantle wrapped her son in a warm embrace. Reggie never wanted to leave her arms. "Come inside, I made tea."

 

Reggie was met with a barrage of packing boxes. "What's this?"

 

"Your father asked me to pack some of his things."

 

"How's my future daughter-in-law?"

 

"She's great," he smiled.

 

"These last two months, before graduation, are killing me! I can't wait until I can see grandma's ring on her cute, little finger. I need something to pour all my energy into and wedding planning would be perfect."

 

"You think she'll accept?"

 

Melinda rolled her eyes at her son. "Of course, she will."

 

"Think I'll make a good husband?"

 

"Husband? Who are you thinking of making the unluckiest woman in California? Don't tell me it's poor, _sweet_ Josie. She deserves better."

 

The smile dropped from Melinda's face. "Dominick, don't say things like that."

 

Reggie's father had snaked his way into the house. Slimy, tightly coiled and just about to strike, unleashing his deadly venom all over the place. "Someone has to say it, Mellie."

 

"I'll get your documents, Dominick." She placed something on the table behind her and vanished up the stairs.

 

"Don't do it, son. You'll only end up breaking her heart. I'd _hate_ to be the one to pick up the pieces." Dominick had a large grin on his face.

 

Suddenly, he was very glad that Josie wasn't there to hear this. Reggie balled his hand into a fist. It took every inch of his self control to not start swinging at his father. "Let's talk about you, cheating on my mom."

 

"Old news, son. As magnificent as Josie is, you'll get bored and you'll stray. It runs in the family. Do you remember when you came to your mother's cocktail party, freshman year of college? You hooked up with three girls in an hour. Impressive, to say the least. That's when I knew." His father leaned against the doorway. "Apple," he pointed at Reggie, "tree," he pointed at himself.

 

"I don't think so. I actually love her."

 

"I loved your mother. Right now, you're obsessed because no other girl has made you feel that way. It'll wear off, soon enough. When it does, she'll need someone to console her. Josie's way out of your league, son. Sowing wild oats never stops for the Mantle men. Your grandfather was the exact same way. Try and deny it but the DNA never fails."

 

Melinda came back and looked between the two men. Her son's face was slowly turning red and her smug, soon to be ex-husband was grinning. "What are you boys talking about?" she asked, closely observing Reggie.

 

"How Reggie's shaping up to be a carbon copy of his father," said Dominick.

 

"We both know that's not true, Dom."

 

"If you say so," he said, looking through the paper file. "I'll see you both...another time. Take care of yourself, Mellie."

 

Reggie exhaled, deeply, as his mother put a gentle hand either side of his face. He couldn't even begin to relax until he heard the roar of his father's Ferrari.

 

"Don't listen to him, honey. You're a different person, now. Come on, let's have tea, my beautiful boy."

 

_...the DNA never fails._

 

The rest of the day faded into a blur for Reginald D. Mantle. He'd felt so sick that he had to lie down in his old room. It was one thing suspecting that his father wanted his girlfriend. For Dominick to practically confirm it stung deeply. Apart from reassuring him, his mother was at a loss on how to comfort him. She volunteered to call Josie to come over but Reggie needed some distance from his girlfriend. As of that moment, Reggie felt different. A dangerous seed of an idea had been planted. Did he really have no control over his fidelity? This was a pretty big concept for Reggie. He didn't usually believe in bullshit like that but his father had a way of getting into his head, when he wasn't welcome there. He had intended to propose to Josie, after their graduation ceremony. Reggie wasn't so sure that was a good idea, now. At that moment, the tiny seed of doubt had started to take root. They'd been together for just over three years and no other woman had been able to turn his head. But Reggie couldn't marry Josie without really knowing if this was either a temporary or permanent change. Was he just pretending? He couldn't handle Josie's broken heart ending up on his list of accomplishments. He couldn't do it. No, he _wouldn't_ do it. Knowing the truth about himself was _the_ most important thing, now. The most thorough way to disprove his jackass father's theory was to walk right into the mouth of temptation. If he could resist, Reggie would know he was truly worthy of Josie McCoy.

 

* * *

 

_...the DNA never fails._

 

Reggie had lied more to Josie over the past month than he had during their entire relationship. He'd also spent more time inside his own head than ever before. They could talk about anything, truly. However, Reggie didn't feel like his dad wanting to get in her pants quite qualified. What was the point? Worst case scenario, she may be creeped out enough to break up with him. That would ruin everything, including what he was doing at that very moment. He paused. Josie was currently sick, home in bed. Reggie should be with her. He should be comforting and looking after her. Instead, he was going to meet another woman, on the other side of town. Nothing sexual would happen. But he had to know the truth. This was something he had to do. That sprout, planted by Dominick's hand, had been watered every day. It was even starting to distract him during football. Reggie just needed to resolve the issue.

 

_...the DNA never fails._

 

* * *

 

"I wish Josie was here," said Melody.

 

"Me too," said Valerie. "She would have loved the music."

 

The pair were making their way back to their dorm, after attending a costume party. They hadn't gone as anything in particular but had still put great effort into their outfits. Valerie wore a short, red wig with a silver dress and contacts. Melody had a blue wig with a silver crop top and shorts. Once the outfits were completed, it seemed like a great idea to tell people they were aliens. Regardless of what they were, they both looked phenomenal. Dancing all night, combined with walking home meant their feet were paying the price. Now, they were also starving from being served nothing but hors d'oeuvre the entire night. The girls passed various bars, restaurants and apartment buildings, looking for the best place to eat. They weren't really frequent visitors to that particular neighborhood.

 

"Italian! And they do takeout," smiled Melody, stopping in front of the building.

 

Valerie's eyes narrowed as they looked through the glass. "What's Reggie doing here? I'm going to call Josie."

 

Melody followed the direction of Valerie's gaze. She looked at her best friend's boyfriend sitting at the table with another woman. She seemed to have trouble keeping her hands to herself. "I don't know," she said, quietly. "Reggie wouldn't cheat on her, right?"

 

"That's what I'm about to find out." Valerie called her friend. Josie told her, between sniffles, that Reggie had said the entire football team were going to dinner.

 

Melody took the phone, and disconnected the call, before Val could say anymore. "Okay, he lied. That's not good but perhaps there's an innocent explanation for all of this. They might just be friends, Val. Why don't we just...go and ask him. He's right-"

 

"I have a better idea," said Val. "Let's follow him." She watched as the pair stood from the table. The tramp delivered a light peck to Reggie's lips. This infuriated Valerie. She didn't like the idea of saying 'I told you so' but she literally did. Josie had been so love blind, by that point, she had been beyond reason.

 

"Valerie, I can't do this. It's wrong!"

 

"So is him cheating on our best friend." Valerie grabbed her friend's hand and tailed the pair as they walked out of the restaurant. Valerie starting taking pictures, while maintaining a good distance. "Son of a bitch. I'd kill him, if I knew it wouldn't deny Josie the pleasure."

 

Melody looked away for most of it. She knew what was happening. She just didn't want to believe it. It may have sounded like she was on Reggie's side but she wasn't, not at all. A tear fell down her cheek for Josie, she knew this would destroy her.

 

The girls came to a stop, as the pair walked hand-in-hand to an apartment complex with a doorman and concierge. Needless to say it was fancy.

 

"Let's call, Josie," said Melody, completely defeated. She handed Valerie the phone back and breathed deeply.

 

* * *

 

Reggie loudly knocked on Josie's door. It was almost midnight. Her phone call had stopped him from making an unforgivable mistake. She didn't sound great but Reggie needed to see her, consequences be damned. All he had to do was explain to her what happened. He'd be in the doghouse for a very long time but he'd make it up to her. It was fine because now he _knew_. Reggie knew what kept him faithful. It's like he had been snapped out of a vicious haze surrounding his morality. Everything just fell into place. Reggie loved Josie and that would never change. His love for her was literally all that mattered.

 

Kevin answered the door. There was no greeting, nothing, he just stood aside and let Reggie in. The atmosphere was unsettling. Like everybody knew something that he didn't. Valerie and Melody were on the couch, shoes off, eating pasta. His face dropped as he recognized the logo. After all, he'd just been there. Then he suddenly understood the silence and judgmental looks. Reggie was about to enter the lion's den. He really wished he'd been able to tell her about it, before she found out from alternative sources. He'd really screwed up. Reggie wondered if he had told her, when she called, if it would have made a difference. But it was probably too late by then. Reggie had spent four weeks trying to prove something to himself and lost sight of the fact he had already accomplished it. _Idiot_. Reggie couldn't believe how self-centered he was. His father had used him to ruin his own relationship. It was probably the plan, all along. Reggie had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

 

Reggie walked into Josie's room, quietly, looking at the floor. She was in a robe and sat up as he entered. He walked over to her. Reggie wasn't sure what to expect. When in doubt, Reggie always played extra dumb. He hoped that strategy would be helpful, right now. "Hey, baby."

 

"Baby? Are you sure?" Her head tilted, slightly, to the side. She didn't look too angry.

 

Reggie cleared his throat. "Yeah. Of course."

 

"You've been so distant this past month, I thought you'd forgotten."

 

"I was just... You okay, though?"

 

"Tell me, is there any reason that you can think of, why I shouldn't be?"

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. She was playing with him, the way a cat played with a mouse. It was only a matter of time before she went in for the kill. "Yes," he whispered. Reggie walked up to her but she held her arm out, stopping him in his tracks.

 

She got up, off the bed. "You know, I never told you this. When we started dating, I got emails and phone calls begging me to walk away from you. I didn't listen to women who were trying to warn me. Even your own father tried to tell me. It didn't matter to me. You weren't the guy they described, when you were with me, until tonight."

 

Reggie face fell. That confession knocked the wind out of him. This was just another consequence of him being so self involved.

 

"Are you really surprised, though? You think you can leave a trail of broken hearts, all over the country, and nobody would ever talk about it." She inhaled and walked towards her boyfriend.

 

"Hey, I never promised any of those girls _anything_!"

 

"Maybe not, but you sure as hell promised me!"

 

Reggie put a hand either side of her face. He could feel tears in his eyes. So this was how he lost her. All his worst nightmares combined. All of his sins flashed before his eyes. The names, faces and body parts of the various women he'd been involved with. She hadn't said it yet but he knew her body language. Every word that left his mouth was helping Josie detach herself from him. Reggie wasn't sure he'd survive the separation. His heart was breaking, seeing the enormous amount of pain he'd caused her. "Tell me what to do. I can't lose you. Josie, please..."

 

Josie tried to break free of his grip. "You cheated!"

 

"No! Josie I didn't... It wasn't like that!"

 

"How was it, then?!" she screamed. "I know you had to choose her. I know you went to dinner with her. I know you two walked through the fucking streets like you were official. And I know you went back to her place!" She was absolutely furious, deservedly so. "You had so many opportunities to walk away and tell me what was going on with you. I tried getting through but you wouldn't let me in."

 

Reggie had a dilemma. Telling Josie the extent of his betrayal could either make things better, or a whole lot worse. She already hated him, so what was the point? Revealing that they only got into heavy petting, before she called and brought him back from the edge. That sounded bad in his head and knew it wouldn't be well received, when it came out of his mouth. He could tell her the whole story, starting with his father. However, Reggie felt like she'd been thinking about this far too long, for it to make any difference. Anyway, it wasn't really an acceptable excuse. Well, at least it happened now. Before she was in too deep with him. Three years was pretty deep, but she'd get over it and find someone else. He was pretty confident about that. This way, there was no need for expensive lawyers and a stack of paperwork.

 

"If my love wasn't enough, I wish you would have told me. We could've at least walked away as friends. And we're so close to graduation, Reggie! We made so many plans. A few more weeks and it would have been just you and me taking on the world. Now, I don't ever even want to see you, again. You're going to leave college as nothing to me. I can't wait until you're just a bad and distant memory, Mantle." Josie started crying, too.

 

"I was trying to prove _something_." _...the DNA never fails._ His father was right. He deserved all her anger, so he would just shut up and take it.

 

"I hope that consoles you, Reggie, when you remember it cost you everything. I want you to leave."

 

Reggie wiped away the tears with his hands. His heart was broken in two. Josie would keep a piece of her, forever. He was going to go out there, in front of the peanut gallery, pride fully intact.

 

"Reggie, wait!" Josie's tone of voice softened. Reggie turned back around. Josie had opened her robe, and lowered it, draped halfway up her shoulders. This confused him, greatly. "Take a _good_ look, Reginald Dominick Mantle. I want you to burn this image into your retinas and realize you'll never see it, again. Live with that. Now, get the hell out of my apartment."

 

Reggie stormed out. He was surprised the door didn't come off in his hand with all the force he used to rip it open.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Kevin knocked on his room, packing box in hand. "Josie asked me to get this to you."

 

Reggie invited him in. "Thanks, Kevin." He still hadn't quite recovered from the events that had taken place. They looked at each other, awkwardly. Reggie opened the box. The promise ring he had gifted her, two years ago, rested on top of some clothing. He circled it with his fingers. Going cold turkey with Josie wasn't quite working. Even when she wanted nothing to do with him, he couldn't quit her. Perhaps this would help with that. Reggie pressed the ring into his palm and closed his eyes. He already felt more connected to her.

 

Kevin looked like he wanted to say something.

 

"Would you like to chew me out, too, Kev?"

 

He shook his head. "I guess I just don't understand _why_ , Reggie. I thought you guys were happy."

 

"You know _why_ , Kevin. It's who I am, right? I thought everybody knew that, already." Bravado made this conversation far less painful for him. However, it didn’t stop him from feeling so raw, inside. "I never wanted to hurt her."

 

"She wouldn't want me to tell you this but the breakup has made her sick. She's been vomiting and nauseous," he sighed. "I wish there was some way to fix this. We made a pact, when we were seventeen, to never interfere with each others love lives. So my hands are tied."

 

Reggie got the message, they could no longer be friends. He was glad that Kevin's loyalty was where it belonged. He respected the hell out of that. "Kevin, you know I love her, right?"

 

The young man nodded.

 

"I need you to do something for me."

 

"But I just told you-"

 

"No, not that. I don't want anything bad to happen to Josie. So I need your help."

 

"Go on," Kevin said, eyeing him suspiciously.

 

"Make sure she ignores any calls, texts or emails from my dad. Have her block him, if necessary."

 

Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Sure."

 

"No, I need you to promise."

 

"I promise," Kevin nodded. "I'll see you at graduation," he smiled and left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate some comments and/or kudos. It keeps me motivated.


	11. The Past Twenty-Four Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Josie both reflect on what has happened, during the last twenty-four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos.
> 
> I'd really like to hear thoughts from y'all. Thank you, to the wonderful person who reads & reviews every chapter. I see you and I appreciate you.

Josie sat on the bed. Too much in shock to really do anything. Not shocked enough to push Reggie out the nearest window. Josie's biggest problem was that she didn't know how she should feel. Relieved? Angry? Justified? The choices were endless. As her eyes glanced at the digital display of her clock, she jumped up from where she sat, on the side of her bed.

 

Reggie looked at her, she looked at him. “Your twenty minutes are up,” she said, handing him his shirt.

 

“Wait, that’s it?”

 

Josie nodded, “Yeah. I have stuff I need to do. Ruby will be up, soon.”

 

Reggie licked his lips. “Okay… Are you angry?”

 

Josie’s eyes narrowed. She wasn’t sure. “I… I don’t know, Reggie.” She paused for a moment, placing a hand on Reggie’s chest, before handing him his jacket. “I’ll call you about how we should meet. I think dinner would be best. Just...” she shrugged, “pay attention to your phone. Get dressed!”

 

Reggie got dressed between confused looks, aimed in Josie’s direction. He looked how she felt. He followed Josie out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“I love you,” he said.

 

Josie thought about saying it back, for a split second. She thought about asking him to stay and just letting her daughter wake up to him. But she couldn’t because it wouldn’t be fair. “I know,” she said, smiling and closing the door on him. Josie didn’t start breathing again until she saw his car drive off.

 

Josie’s stomach grumbled and she made her way to the kitchen. She was unusually hungry this morning. Reggie had really made her work up an appetite.

 

She had a grand total of twenty minutes to herself, before a miniature stampede came tearing down the stairs. She’d barely managed to shower, change the sheets and go back downstairs. Ruby ran up to Josie, throwing her arms around her waist. Josie pat her on the head.

 

“Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, mommy!”

 

“Would you like me to make you some pancakes?”

 

Her daughter nodded, enthusiastically.

 

“I have some good news for you.”

 

“Like, what?” she asked, mouth half full with a bite of an apple.

 

“I spoke to your dad. He’d love to meet you.”

 

Ruby froze, which made her mother hold her breath, but then jumped out of her chair and bounced up and down on the spot. “Really?”

 

“Yes. He’s really excited about it.”

 

“When will I meet him?!”

 

“Very soon, baby.” Josie took a deep breath. She didn't like being so vague about something so important. "This week, if everything goes according to plan."

 

Her brother came downstairs, a half hour later. “Pancakes? Someone’s in a good mood.”

 

Josie smirked. “You’re fishing and I won’t have it, Kevin Keller.”

 

“Well, whatever it is, you’re glowing.”

 

Josie shuffled, uncomfortably.

 

“I’m going to meet my dad!” screamed Ruby, after she ate her last pancake.

 

That girl could not keep a secret.

 

“Oh,” Kevin said, looking in his sister’s direction, “that’s great.”

 

Ruby ran upstairs to get dressed.

 

"Dinner must have gone well," said Kevin. He was no fool, Josie knew this. He was looking at her, the way he did when he knew she wasn't telling the full story.

 

"It did," she said, looking around to make sure her daughter was out of hearing distance. She proceeded to tell him the story of Hal Cooper's deception.

 

Kevin placed his hand over his mouth, thoroughly scandalized. "Is it weird that I'm so relieved it wasn't him?"

 

Josie shook her head. "I felt the same way."

 

Kevin stood up and hugged Josie.

 

“Do you remember when you took a rain check on Movie Night because Cheryl needed you?"

 

"I'm officially calling it in. You, me and Netflix, tonight. I want to know everything."

 

"Fine," she huffed.

 

Ruby came down fully dressed, backpack in hand. "I'm ready!"

 

* * *

 

 

“We still working out, this morning?” asked Archie, over the phone.

 

Reggie looked at the six pack of beer riding shotgun, while driving down the freeway. “I’ll have to take a rain check. I’m still good for tomorrow, though.”

 

“So?”

 

“What?!”

 

“You know, what. How’d it go?”

 

“Well, I stayed the night...”

 

“I thought that's something you wanted.”

 

"What's that supposed to mean? Andrews, this is not just any woman to me, okay. My goal wasn't to get her in the sack. So watch your fucking mouth."

 

"Reggie, as you're best friend, I'm telling you, you need to chill. That's totally not what I was trying to say."

 

Reggie cleared his throat. "My bad, bro. I'm just a little tense, right now. Hey, did you know that I'm a dad." Best friend or not, Reggie wanted to make sure that Archie was someone he could still trust.

 

"You're a _what_?"

 

"So Valerie didn't tell you?"

 

"...Are you kidding me? I would've said something!"

 

Reggie knew what the redhead sounded like, when he was lying. This wasn't it. "Yeah, I have an eight year old daughter."

 

" _Fuck_."

 

"Yep. That's pretty much what I said, too."

 

"Did you meet her?"

 

"Unofficially. It was pretty late by the time we got back to her place. Anyway, everything was awesome until this morning. I decided to come clean. Told her the truth about everything.”

 

“How’d she take it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Reggie sighed, as he slowed down. "Hal knew that Josie was pregnant, while I was at training camp. He told her I didn't want it."

 

"Look, if you just wanna grab some coffee and talk—"

 

"Not today, I have something I need to do. I'll call you, later." Reggie pulled up to the cemetery and ended the call. He sat in the car for a few moments. This time, yesterday, he was a carefree bachelor with no hint of a child. Twenty-four hours could change everything. It was all just so surreal. Eventually, Reggie grabbed his beer and began his search.

 

* * *

 

 

Josie leaned back in her chair, after meeting her deadline. Everything had been sent off to Val and Cheryl. Earlier in the day, Jason had called. They'd set up a time for them to go jogging. It was something they did frequently, when they were together. Honestly, it was fun to have someone to do that with. If nothing else, it kept her motivated. So it was for that reason, Josie was in her living room, wearing black spandex. Despite her recent disregard for him, she was looking very forward to this. It would be something to give her mind a break from Reggie. After the past twenty-four hours, that would be a welcome relief. Josie's phone rang.

 

“I’m outside.”

 

She grabbed her shades and went downstairs to her door. Jason was wearing gray sweatpants with a white tee. Josie could tell he'd decided to go without his usual hair product. His smile made her smile back at him.

 

"You ready?" he asked, subtly looking her up and down.

 

"Yeah, sure." Josie closed the door and followed his lead, as he set the pace. She noticed Jason pulled back, a little. "You okay?" she asked, turning her head.

 

"Just enjoying the view. You look great, by the way."

 

She laughed, he was so weird but she loved it. The conversation was helping to physically ease her back into exercise.

 

Jason made his way next to her. "How's Ruby?"

 

"She's good, actually. You know, her usual fearless and excitable self. Still growing out of her clothes as quickly as I buy them." She would tell him about Reggie being Ruby’s father but not until after the pair met. Telling Jason beforehand felt too much like seeking permission. That was something she had no interest in doing. Josie would deal with the ramifications of that choice, later. She was sure of it.

 

Jason laughed. "You're probably sick of hearing this but...I miss you."

 

"I know," said Josie, looking straight ahead.

 

“I thought that even if we weren't together, we'd still be close. You’ve been distant, Josie.”

 

“I don't know what to say.” This situation was unfair to him. The moment Reggie had been brought back into her life, she’d ditched the guy that had previously been standing by her. For that, among other things, she felt incredibly guilty. Maybe, just maybe, Josie owed him another chance. She had been really harsh with him, the last time they spoke. Again, that had been indirectly due to Reggie.

 

“It almost feels, like you just want nothing to do with me. When I call, you clearly don't want to talk. You mean so much to me, still. If you'd prefer for me to not be in your life, just tell me.”

 

“I think with you always being away on business, I feel bad burdening you with my bullshit. You're not my man, so I can't justify doing that, anymore. I’m also working through some personal stuff. Whenever you call, I’m usually with friends and I don’t want them all up in my business, when it comes to you. _Especially_ with me and your sister being close. I need boundaries. So I apologize for being a bitch.”

 

He smiled. “Don't worry, I get it." They continued jogging until they reached a coffee shop. "I feel like we should seal our new understanding with a kiss?”

 

Josie frowned, unsure how he had reached that conclusion. Hey, if it would make him feel better, why the hell not? “Sure,” smiled Josie.

 

He took a step towards her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his thumb over her lips before he touched them with his own. There was one way to describe her relationship with Jason: warm. That’s exactly what she was feeling, at that moment. Josie was safe in his embrace. Nothing could hurt her.

 

After their kiss came to it’s natural conclusion, without any tongue, Jason placed a quick kiss on her neck. “I love you, so much.”

 

“I know,” she replied, a smile gracing her lips.

 

“Never forget, you’re the woman I wanted to spend my life with. That won’t change, any time soon.”

 

Josie exhaled, loudly. “I remember.” She put her hand on his face, a flaxen eyelash fell onto her thumb. “Make a wish,” she said, holding it in front of his mouth. Then Jason blew the eyelash away.

 

They got coffee and walked back to her place, where he had parked his car.

 

"I guess I'll see you, later," he said, when they reached her door.

 

She nodded. His body was pressed up against hers. The close proximity was comforting. Josie had almost forgotten how tall he was. Her mind immediately raced to compare who was taller: Jason or Reggie? Jason took her hand and kissed it, while looking Josie in the eye. He went to his car, without saying a word. Josie let out a breath, she didn't even realize she'd been holding in.

 

Josie opened the door to see Kevin having tea with one of the last people she wanted to see, right now. "Hello, Veronica." She was their neighbor and mother of Jordan, her daughter's best friend. However, her full time job was knowing everyone's business. Usually, Josie was fine with hearing the dirt on Orange County's messiest housewives. Not so much, now, though. Currently, Josie was doing things that she wanted to remain private.

 

"Josie, darling," she got up and they kissed on both cheeks.

 

"How are you?"

 

"Good," she smiled, taking her seat. "You must sit and chat with us. I was just filling Kevin in on the latest gossip."

 

Josie threw away her coffee cup and grabbed a towel, placing it around her shoulders. Kevin handed her a glass of lemonade. Her body screamed as she sat next to him. "How's Chuck?" she asked. Josie rarely saw his car parked in their driveway. She knew something was going on with them.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Same as always. You know how it is. Work, work, work. But we are _very_ happy and Jordan is thriving."

 

"That's good."

 

"Was that Jason's car I saw outside?"

 

This conversation had turned into a game of chess. Josie could feel it leading up to something that she wasn't going to like. "You know it was," she smiled. "It's a very distinctive car. We went jogging."

 

"That's nice," she said, sipping from her drink. "Is there anything you'd like to share with the group, Josie McCoy?"

 

Josie looked at Kevin. "Nothing I can think of."

 

"Well, my eyes must be deceiving me. I could have sworn I saw a tall, dark and handsome man sneaking out of your house, in the early hours of the morning."

 

 _Shit._ Well, at least, she didn't know it was Reggie. Or perhaps she did and was just deciding to play with her, first. Josie decided to stick with her story. Now, Kevin would know Reggie spent the night. She was going to tell him, herself, later.

 

Kevin cleared his throat and put down his drink. "Yes, Veronica. He was with me and Joaquin. Thanks for letting my sister know, though."

 

Veronica looked at him. Josie could see her brain putting things together. "Oh my god," she said. "I had no idea. Sorry," Veronica blushed. "Forget I said anything." There was an awkward silence. Veronica checked her watch. "You know what? I actually have an appointment in LA. If I don't leave now, I'll probably be late. Kevin, the salad was delicious and thank you for the hospitality." She stood up and placed her purse on her arm. "Josie, I will see you, later." Kevin walked her over to the door.

 

Josie began gathering the plates and glasses and put them in the sink.

 

Kevin looked at her, silently. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

 

Josie's eyes widened. "I was going to confess all, tonight. I swear," she said, placing her hand over her heart.

 

"Okay, I believe you. You're so lucky I can't stay mad at you."

 

Josie smiled, "Thanks for doing that, by the way."

 

"I did it so that my niece wouldn't be blindsided, by her best friend. You're welcome."

 

"Honestly, I’m surprised I didn’t hear you going at it. I used to, all the time, back in the day. You two were borderline obnoxious with it.”

 

"Seriously? Kevin, this is a family residence not a Motel Six. Of course, we were quiet.” Josie looked at her watch. "I've got an hour to shower and get ready to pick up Ruby. I'll grab snacks, for tonight, on my way back." She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you!"

 

"Love you, too!"

 

* * *

 

Reggie threw the sixth beer in the trash and returned to the grave. He was just trying to make sense of it all. Why had Hal done something so...unforgivable. It made Reggie feel like he was truly just a meal ticket to the guy. While Reggie had regarded Hal as a trusted, father figure. He had loved him, dearly. To realize all that love and trust was misplaced depressed him. For the past few hours, Reggie just sat and said all things he would have said, if the old man had been alive. It was closure and had to be done. There had been many expletives, but even more tears.

 

Reggie got up, unsteady on his feet and looked at the tombstone. Harold Cooper. 1963 — 2018. Loving husband and father. _They forgot to add 'fraud'_ , Reggie thought. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he literally spat on Hal's grave.

 

"You're the third person I've caught doing that."

 

Reggie almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't heard anyone approaching but he was super drunk. So, it's unsurprising his senses weren't in great condition. "Poll, is that you?" It was hard to tell the difference between her and Betty, when drunk, apparently. And, no, he'd never slept with either of them. They were too much like his sisters. Reggie had plenty of lines that he wouldn't cross. He was much more ethical than people gave him credit for. (Probably a contradictory thing to bring up, after spitting on someone's grave, but still...)

 

"Yes, Reggie, it's me," she sighed. Polly took a Clorox wipe and cleaned away Reggie's spit. Afterwards, she placed some sunflowers on the grave,

 

"Sorry, you had to see that," he said, wiping his mouth.

 

"It's fine. He did a lot of things to hurt people. I find out more, every day. I'm glad you know."

 

"Know what, exactly?" he asked, speech slurred.

 

"That you're a father."

 

He stood up, straight. "You knew?"

 

She swallowed, hard. "It was part of his deathbed confession. The guilt, towards the end, was eating him alive." A moment passed. "I _was_ going to tell you. I just didn't know, how."

 

To know Hal suffered made Reggie feel a little better. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

 

Polly nodded, eagerly. "I'm in my third trimester and I'm always hungry." Reggie put an arm round her. "And I think you need to sober up, a little."

 

Reggie chuckled. "Poll, I have no idea how to be a father."

 

"Reg, this is my first baby. I have no idea how to be a mom. My grandma used to say parenthood is seventy-five percent instinct."

 

"What was the other twenty-five percent?"

 

"Luck."

 

Reggie smiled. _That sounds about right_. "When you were eight, what did you want from your dad?"

 

"That's a good question. I think I wanted what every other girl did: love, attention and a pony. Every eight year old girl should definitely have a pony."

 

They both laughed, as they made their way to the nearest diner.

 

* * *

 

Josie was subject to an inquisition at Ruby's bed time. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and sat at the edge of her bed.

 

“Is he tall?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Is he nice?”

 

Josie thought about that question. “He's a good person. He’ll _definitely_ be nice to you, baby. That’s really all that matters.”

 

Ruby grinned at that answer. “What does he do?”

 

“I think that you should save some of these questions for him. That way you’ll have lot and lots to talk about.” Josie gave her daughter another kiss. “Goodnight, baby.”

 

“Night, mommy.”

 

Ruby took the picture Josie gave her and put it on her nightstand, leaning against the lamp. She looked at it dreamily. "Night, daddy," she said, as she kissed the photo.

 

Josie quickly switched off the light, so her daughter wouldn't be able to see her clutch at her heart. She wiped away happy tears, as she went downstairs.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

Josie nodded. "I sometimes stupidly forget that I have the best daughter, ever." She slipped under the blanket and snuggled right up to Kevin. There was popcorn, red vines and M&Ms.

 

“The parental units plan to grace us with their presence, within the next few weeks.”

 

“ _I can’t wait_ ," she said, sarcastically. That's just what she needed, right now, to add them into the mix of a very fragile situation.

 

They sat in silence.

 

“Are you really going to make me ask?”

 

“No,” she said, rolling her eyes. She knew, Kevin wanted details. “I'm still mad that I gave in so easily. The sex was amazing and I still love him. I suspected that but now it's official.”

 

“Stop beating yourself up. It’s just the way you two are. You’ve always had this insane chemistry. I'm surprised you survived away from each other, for so long.”

 

Josie looked at Kevin. She’d never thought about it like that. “Enough about my relationships. How are things with Joaquin?”

 

“Good. Nothing new to report. After all these years, I’m still not really used to dating someone I almost never argue with.  I can see myself being married to him.”

 

"I'm so happy for you. He's such a great guy." Josie grabbed a handful of popcorn.

 

"He wants me to speak to some of the LGBT+ kids he's been helping. I almost feel like I should refuse."

 

"Why?!"

 

"I'm not exactly a huge, success story."

 

Josie frowned. "Kevin, you need to stop. You're a talented screenwriter, who actually got a movie made. For the past eight years, you've been a phenomenal partner in raising my daughter. You are a success in every meaning of the word. Those kids need to hear from you!" She put her arms around him and laid her head against his. He returned the embrace. Kevin didn't have to literally say 'thank you' for her to know he meant it. "Don't ever let me hear you call yourself unsuccessful, again, because it's not true."

 

"What happened with Jason?" he asked, selecting a movie.

 

“We went jogging, earlier.”

 

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot. You mentioned it earlier, when Veronica was here.”

 

Josie nodded, “We kissed.”

 

Kevin sat up, fully alert. “Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Did you kiss him back?”

 

“Maybe. I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes, "Probably."

 

“Look, we both know if it comes down to him or Reggie, who you’re going to choose.”

 

“That doesn’t mean it’s the right choice. I owe Reggie nothing outside of a relationship with Ruby. I doubt he’s the best partner for the long haul.”

 

“Jo, you’ve changed a lot, since then. Maybe, it’s true for him, too.”

 

That definitely gave her something else to think about. “I can’t wait until you finish your next movie, so you can finally tell me the plot.”

 

“That reminds me of when you were pregnant. I couldn’t wait until Ruby finished baking, so I could meet her.”

 

Josie laughed and picked up a red vine.

 

“Seriously, if Reggie ever wants to know details, send him my way. I remember every scan, Lamaze class and craving.”

 

“Excuse me? I didn't have any cravings. I was perfect.”

 

“ _Excuse me?_ How could you forget about salami?”

 

“What?” she said, head tilted. Josie had no recollection of this.

 

“You ate your weight in salami, Josephine McCoy.”

 

 _How undignified_ , she thought. That's probably why she didn't remember. “No way, you lie!”

 

“Truth hurts, sis.”

 

"Shut up and watch the movie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments and/or kudos would be great.


	12. Face To Face (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when father and daughter meet is upon us. In this chapter, certain preparations are taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS...MY BAD. I needed a brief hiatus and before I know it...a couple of months had already passed. This probably has typos but it was either now, or never. And I wanted to get back in the saddle. So, here we go.

 

Today was the day. Butterflies fluttered in and out of Reggie Mantle’s rib cage (not that he’d ever admit it). Later on, he was going to meet his daughter. That word still seemed foreign to him. He wasn’t used to having someone else depend on him. Or putting someone else first. The situation would demand some growth, that’s for sure. Reggie still wasn’t sure whether he was up to the task ahead of him. Without going into detail, he had spoken to some of his team mates who had kids. The consensus was that fatherhood was instinctual. However, most of them had been present since the birth of their child.

 

Reggie made his way to the door, after letting Josie in at the gate. To Reggie’s surprise, she was actually smiling at him. Sure, she’d been pretty cordial over the phone but something was different. Not that Reggie was complaining, though. They’d determined his place was best for privacy reasons.

 

“Hello, Reggie.” He had missed the way that name rolled off her tongue.

 

“Hey, Jo.”

 

Josie looked delicious in her tight fitting jeans and black knitted halter top. Reggie just drank in the sight of her. They still hadn’t spoken about them. In fact, Josie seemed to be putting great effort into dancing around the subject. Which was totally fine with him. He’d waited eight years for her. So, he could wait a little longer.

 

”How you feeling?” Her question broke his chain of thought.

 

Reggie couldn’t even attempt to suppress his grin. “Happy, excited...I’m still getting used to the idea of someone calling me ‘dad’.”

 

”I understand. If it’s any consolation, she’s equally excited. She won’t stop talking to me, or Kevin, about it.”

 

Reggie nodded. A moment of silence passed.

 

“Does she know that I’m...”

 

Josie shook her head. “No. I know this way it’s even more of a surprise. I just didn’t know how—“

 

“I get it.”

 

Josie cleared her throat. “Do I have to stand out here, all day?”

 

He’d been so busy checking her out, that he forgot his manners. “Come in,” he said, stepping aside to grant her entry.

 

”Thanks.” Josie moved past him, into the foyer. She whistled, loudly. “This is some place you have.” Josie shrugged off her jacket, which he took. It smelled sweet, like her. Reggie simply smiled and shrugged in response. Josie’s presence had a way of forcing him into humility. Little did she know, he’d trade everything there, all for her. “It is. Only one thing missing.”

 

”Oh, yeah? What would that be?” Josie narrowed her eyes.

 

You. ”I can’t give away all my secrets the first time you visit.”

 

“Aren’t you going to show me around?” The smile on her face caressed Reggie’s heart.

 

”Sure thing, baby mama.” He looked back to see her rolling her eyes, so hard he was scared they might get stuck. Looks like he’d have to make it through Josie’s visit, pretending he didn’t want to carry her upstairs, bridal style. “I’ll give you the grand tour.” Reggie led her to the left of the staircase, into the kitchen. From there, you could see the outdoor pool and hot tub. It was a lot to take in, with the marble flooring and red cabinets. Reggie was conscious of it looking very much like a show home. That was one thing he loved about Josie’s place. It was cute, but also lived in. You could tell it was a home filled with people who loved each other. While Reggie’s own expensive interior came off a little sterile.

 

”Wow,” she said, spinning in a circle to take it all in. “You have surprisingly good taste.”

 

”Because I finally have the money to afford it,” he laughed. Not that he’d ever been poor, but the money was finally _his_. To do with as _he_ wanted. “You were pretty mysterious on the phone. What exactly did you want to talk about?”

 

”I just wanted to go over some things. Inspect your house, for safety purposes.”

 

Reggie looked at her funny. He did wonder whether she’d be interested in seeing his bedroom... Reggie was sure she’d like it. Just like in his work, he was an even better performer on home turf.

 

“I don’t let my child go anywhere, without checking the place, first.”

 

“An excuse to be nosey?”

 

Josie shrugged. “Maybe. There is another genuine reason. You’d be surprised about what could be considered potentially dangerous, for someone who is still discovering the limitations of their body.”

 

“Huh. I didn’t think of that.” Reggie wasn’t sure he totally understood but he went along with it.

 

”Eight year olds can be very clumsy. That reminds me,” she said, pointing towards the pool. “Ruby can’t swim. Please, watch her around the pool. I’m trusting you with my baby.”

 

Reggie made a face. He’d never met a Cali girl, who couldn’t swim. Josie sure could. “Why didn’t you teach her?”

 

”I tried, every year. I think she has a fear of open water. I have no idea, where she got that from. Last year, I even hired this expensive swim coach with a hundred percent success rate. She almost clawed his eyes out.”

 

Okay, he thought. Definitely, no swimming. Reggie grabbed the pad, which he normally used to communicate with his housekeeper, and made a note.

 

”I know you can swim like a fish. I was thinking, maybe you could try giving her swimming lessons. You know, once she’s comfortable enough around you.”

 

”Sure,” he said, shrugging. Reggie realized, if he was successful, that could bond the pair of them more than any other activity he could imagine. At the same time, he valued his eyes. He’d have to demonstrate a level of tact that he certainly wasn’t used to. “Noted. Anything else?”

 

“I’ll let you know.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“The best I could do was get her to dip her feet in. That's only been a recent development because I persuaded her she wouldn't fall in.”

 

He walked out of the kitchen, to the other side of the staircase, and into the living room.

 

”This is beautiful.” Reggie heard Josie say this, under her breath.

 

He stood by the door, as she explored the room. Reggie quickly checked his messages. He looked up, from his phone, when he no longer heard footsteps. She paused, in front of the coffee table. Before she spoke, he knew exactly what she was going to say. He put a hand over his face, in embarrassment.

 

“I’m thrilled you’re having a lot of safe sex, but could remove this before—“

 

Reggie ran over to the fish bowl-shaped vase, filled to the brim with an assortment of colored condoms. He carried it over to the nearest closet, and hid it.

 

“It’s just she’s already asking questions and I don’t know if that’s something you want to address, right now.”

 

He held up his hand. “No, you’re right. I barely use this room, anyways. It’s mostly for parties. The condoms...aren’t really for me. I just don’t want anyone saying they caught something at my house. Could kill my rep.”

 

“That’s...sensible, I guess. Look, the other night we didn’t use anything.” She looked around. “I don’t need to worry, right?” She almost whispered that last part.

 

“You’re asking if I’d expose the mother of my child to something. The answer is no.” At that moment, Reggie turned to walk out of the room. She grabbed his sleeve, bringing him to a halt.

 

“Are you seriously offended, right now?”

 

“Not really. I knew your opinion of me was low, but I didn’t realize it was gutter level.”

 

“Reggie, I have someone else to take care of. Give it a few months and you’ll understand, where I’m coming from.”

 

That stopped his moral outrage in its tracks. “Jo, I don’t go around having unprotected sex. It’s important, to me, you know that. I never did it before, or after, you.”

 

“That’s not what I was implying. I’m not blaming you. It’s something I should have asked before we slept together, but I got caught up in the moment. I’m clean, too. So...”

 

Reggie narrowed his eyes, curiosity smothering his outrage. Was that an invitation? He’d test that theory, later.

 

Josie moved over to the bookcase. Honestly, Reggie was mostly relieved. Anything to distance himself from their previous topic of discussion. She seemed to be admiring his vast collection of biographies. That was the main genre he’d read, for the past five years.

 

Josie delicately moved her fingers along the spine of certain books. “Ruby’s a total bookworm.” Josie never looked as beautiful as when she was discussing their daughter.

 

“Well, she definitely got that from you.”

 

“I thought you would have written one of these, by now.”

 

“Believe me, I’ve had some very attractive offers.”

 

“Why’d you turn them down?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Yeah, consider me curious,” she smiled.

 

“Every, single one of these includes parts about family. Like, at least one marriage and a kid. I guess...I didn’t want to be the odd man out. When I achieve that, I’ll know I’m ready to tell my story.” Reggie maintained eye contact.

 

Josie eventually looked down at her feet. It seemed like she was about to say something. Their intense moment was broken by the sound of her phone. “I have to take this,” she said, looking at him, going into the kitchen.

 

Reggie leaned against the wall, hearing snippets of the whispered conversation. Josie was talking to his love rival, he could feel it. Reggie wasn’t entirely sure, how much of a rival Jason would end up being. The biggest thing the dweeb had in his favor was an untarnished, fidelity record (as far as he knew). Reggie couldn’t—no, wouldn’t—let Josie slip away, again. He’d do whatever it took to win her back, completely.

 

Josie walked back to him, pinching the bridge of her nose. Reggie had timed the call: ninety seconds. That’s how long Blossom could hold her undivided attention for. That shouldn’t be so hard to beat.

 

“Everything okay?” Asked Reggie.

 

She sighed, heavily. “I wish someone had been honest about how stressful life is, when we were in college.”

 

“You know what’s good for stress?” He asked, lips pursed.

 

“Meds?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m no doctor. However, my tried and tested method is free.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Having your pussy eaten by a tall, sexy, Asian man.”

 

Josie was clearly attempting to suppress her laughter. She looked up, just in time, to see him wink at her. “Really? Do you know a guy?”

 

“You’re breaking my heart, Josie,” he grinned.

 

“After what came out of your mouth, I should be breaking more than that. Show me the rest of the house, Mantle.” Josie was refusing to look at him, while obviously trying to keep a smile off her face. “You really are something else.”

 

“We both know that’s one of many things you love about me,” he said, moving towards the staircase.

 

“If you say so.”

 

Halfway, she stopped and stared at the sculpture on the landing. At least, that’s what he’d been told it was. It was ugly, five feet tall, made of metal and consisting of numerous, razor sharp edges.

 

“What is that thing?”

 

“I have no idea. Archie makes shit like this when he’s not being the golden child of football. Discovered this a few years ago, when I flew out to visit him. He asked me if I liked it...I lied. Next thing I know, when he moves to California, he brings this monster to my door.”

 

Josie frowned, “Okay, well, is there any way to cover the edges?”

 

“I have an even better idea. Now, I can send it back to him with a clear conscience.”

 

“Poor Archie.”

 

“Poor me, you mean, for having to look at that thing, every day.”

 

“Why didn’t you just tell him the truth?”

 

“He’s my best bro and super sensitive when it comes to his art, or whatever.”

 

“Aw, Reggie Mantle in love.”

 

“Please. I’m way out of his league.”

 

The first floor had three ensuite bedrooms (not including the master) and an office.

 

“Ruby can pick any one of these as her own.”

 

“That’s sweet, Reggie. I’m sure she’ll like that.”

 

“She can decorate it, however she wants.”

 

“Now, I know she’ll love that. When we upgraded her to a ‘big girl’ room, she was involved in every decision. Her and Kevin spent hours looking at samples and swatches. Our daughter’s quite meticulous, when it comes to design.”

 

“That’s awesome.” Reggie really was loving all these fun, new facts about his daughter. It stopped him from feeling like he was walking relationship completely blindsided.

 

“We also need to go over the rules.”

 

Reggie looked at her incredulously. “Rules?”

 

“We need to be consistent, when it comes to Ruby.”

 

“Okay...” Reggie was never one for the rules. He guessed that’s where growth came into it.

 

“No cursing around her. She picks up bad habits, quickly. Let’s not make that one of them.”

 

“Fuck, yeah!” He yelled, laughing his ass off.

 

Josie slapped his shoulder. “I’m serious, Mantle!”

 

“I know, I know. Just trying to lighten the mood.”

 

Josie shook her head and smiled. “And age appropriate movies only. One time, when Kevin was looking after her, she ended up watching parts of Leprechaun. She had to sleep in my bed for an entire week.”

 

“I got it, Josie. I’m not entirely irresponsible. By the way, does she have any allergies?”

 

“No.”

 

“Just like her dad.” That still sounded weird, to him. He paused outside his bedroom. “This room is the main attraction.”

 

“I bet it is,” said Josie, taking a big step away from him.

 

“You don’t wanna see it?”

 

Josie cleared her throat. “No, thank you.”

 

For the first time, since she’d been at his house, her mask slipped. It had mainly been guessing and hoping that she was interested. Josie hadn’t really given him the clear signals he was looking for. Until that exact moment. Disinterest wouldn’t prevent her from being alone with him in a sexy, confined space.

 

Her phone started vibrating. She just stared at it. “I really don’t feel like answering it.”

 

“Then don’t.” Reggie grabbed it, while she looked at the screen, and put it into his back pocket.

 

“What the hell?”

 

“Come and get it.” He said, moving closer to his room.

 

Josie approached him without hesitation, the corners of her lips upturned. “Jerk.”

 

Reggie was certain she’d seen which pocket her cell had been placed in. Yet, she seemed to be deliberately avoiding the area. “If you wanted an excuse to feel me up, McCoy, all you had to do was ask.”

 

Josie looked up as he finished his sentence. He looked into her eyes. She was on her tiptoes, clearly, since their faces were only inches apart. Her arms fell around Reggie’s waist. His heart was pounding so fast, he could feel each beat in his mouth. Josie moved her hands up to his chest.

 

“I love you, Jo.”

 

“I...” She shut her eyes and nodded. When she opened them again, their noses were touching. “This is a bad idea, Reginald.”

 

“I say we try it, anyway.” Reggie wanted Josie to stay hear. She—and Ruby—belonged here, with him, in this house.

 

Then their lips touched and, just like that, they were ripping each other’s clothes off, once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Reggie traced the delicate features on Josie’s face. She looked like she was thinking about something. Lying there, in his room, bathed in light and wrapped in sheets. He figured they looked like a modern-day renaissance painting.

 

“You ever think about having another baby?”

 

“I never intended for Ruby to be an only child. It’s just a huge decision. I’m bound to you for life and look how that relationship turned out. I hesitated to tie myself like that to another man.”

 

“Well, if you ever change your mind, I’m happy to oblige.”

 

“You serious?” She turned her head towards him.

 

Reggie looked her in the eye, “Totally. We make perfect children.”

 

“I’ll keep that proposal in mind. We’ll see if you’re still saying that, when Ruby makes enough noise around this place, to make you think she multiplied, when you weren’t looking.” She went back to staring at he ceiling. “I hate the fact that you have a mirror, up there.”

 

“I just followed, The Bachelor’s Handbook.”

 

“Please, tell me that’s not a real thing.”

 

He grinned.

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Hey, no swearing. _Remember?_ ” Reggie put his lips to her temple. “If you become a frequent visitor, I’ll promise to have it taken down.”

 

“I’ll consider it. Why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

 

“I’ve had a few. Nothing ever became serious enough for me to consider marriage. You were always the standard, for me, Josie. It’s only as I got older, I started to realize that.”

 

“How did you and Jason—?”

 

“Cheryl became one of my best friends but he still almost came out of nowhere.”

 

“What made you call off the engagement?”

 

“How did you know it was me?”

 

“Yeah, no guy using even one percent of his brain is breaking up with you.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Jason’s a nice and good guy, but—“

 

“Tiny penis?”

 

“Not quite. I always felt like he was keeping something from me. It’s probably just my imagination, though. He treated me like gold, when he wasn’t working, which was most of the time.”

 

“So, if I asked you to move in with me, you’d say...”

 

“No. You say you’re a changed man, I need to see it for myself. We need to get to know each other, again.”

 

“That’s fair.” Reggie decided to bring up, what he’d observed about Josie, in conversation. Maybe he’d learn something. “You seem different, today.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I wrote you a fifteen-page letter. I let everything out. I wrote how I felt back then, how I feel, now. Then I burned it.I immediately felt better, lighter. I’ve put it behind me. You’re forgiven but I’ll never forget.”

 

The last part sounded pretty ominous. He wasn’t sure if that would make it easier, or harder, to get her back.

 

“By the way, I’m only accompanying her until she doesn’t need me. Is that okay with you?”

 

“Sure.” Reggie kissed the side of her neck. He watched her lips part with pleasure. This was good, he needed her in an agreeable state of mind. “There’s something I wanted talk about.”

 

“What?”

 

“I told my mom and she wants to meet her grandchild. Maybe, we can drive up to Anaheim on Saturday.”

 

“I don’t know...”

 

He slipped his hand underneath the sheets, over Josie’s stomach and between her legs. “Why?”

 

“How do I explain keeping a grandchild from her, all this time?”

 

Reggie had already thought about this. Melinda Mantle had a reputation of being outspoken, but they’d had a long talk. “She’d never do anything to make you uncomfortable, especially in front of Ruby. I promise.” 

 

She began panting, heavily. “I’ll give you...my answer...by tonight. I love when you play dirty.” Josie wriggled out of his embrace long enough to check her watch, “I have to go.”

 

“Stay,” he groaned, tightening his grip on her waist.

 

“I can’t! I have stuff to do, before I go pick her up.”

 

“I want you to see my disappointment.” He comically pushed out his bottom lip and gave her his trademark puppy dog eyes.

 

She smiled and took his bottom lip between her teeth. “Your disappointment was officially registered and disregarded. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

 

Reggie watched her get dressed and walked her to the door. He went back inside, as he saw her car drive off. He received a text from his private chef. Everything was on schedule. Reggie Mantle could still keep a few surprises to himself.


End file.
